Spellbinder
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Chantelle Black is a witch pulled into SHIELD's world again being their only asset to find the missing Clint Barton and the Tessaract. With the witch finally being in control of her life and enthusiastic about being the second female in the Avengers Initiative, will she do all she can to save the world from a power hungry god, who takes an interest in her growing powers.
1. Miss Black

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers but I wish I did. I only own Chantelle Black/Spellbinder and other unfamiliar characters. **_

_**I apologise if Chantelle comes off, as a Mary Sue, its not intentional; since she is not so very smart and is easily influenced by her own emotional issues and has low self-esteem on the inside. **_

_**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful. **_

_**The inspiration of this story came from an Avengers fanfic I read called Trust In Me which was about a witch so it gave me the idea to write something about a witch, who was born and raised a Wiccan through the principles and morals. **_

_**The character profile is on Deviantart. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Miss Black**

It was an ordinary day for Chantelle Black. She was staying in Theo and Francine's new house in Malibu, California for a few days. The young witch was helping them out with chores, as they had guests coming over for afternoon tea; it was a usual thing in the household.

Chantelle had loved Theo and Francine, even though they were her foster parents but she considers them to be mom and dad. The young woman was only twenty three years old and had never been privileged like her fellow witches, just because she was born out of the sins of lust and adultery. She didn't want to know of her biological parents because she knew what she wanted to hear.

The young woman's biological mother was this witch named Cilia Blackwell, who was a whore and married to a monster of a man called Shane, a dark witch who mistreated her mother all those years because of her existence. Chantelle was numb because she knew her blood mother committed suicide.

Chantelle knew nothing of her biological father; the only thing she knew was that he died. The witch felt like nothing, as she didn't know anything about the man, whose genes were in her. A spark of orange energy was moving Francine's favourite oriental vase, as the witch was learning how to be in control of the energy within her.

Moving things telekinetically was a way for Chantelle to stay in control, after what happened three years ago when her world was crushed. Chantelle knew she was a pretty girl, who could get any boy she wanted with the click of her fingers and using all her seductive tricks.

Chantelle had topaz blue eyes, as they must be from her father, smooth white skin which is tanned sometimes, and long, straight chestnut brown hair with blonde lowlights in a ponytail. She was quite tall, lean and had an hourglass figure so she was comfortable in her own skin.

"Chantelle….have you fluffed the cushions yet?" Francine said stressfully, as she was dusting off her books from the many shelves. "My mother is very particular about the cushions"

"Alright…so the old bat is coming" Chantelle replied mockingly. "Maybe, she will only come out at night"

"Don't make fun of my mother?"

"Francine….she looks like the cryptkeeper"

"I know she doesn't like Theo but she will have to play nice"

"Is it because Theo is black and she's an old school racist?"

"Maybe…..witches in the time of World War II were forbidden from dating other witches of different races"

"She better play ball or get the hell out"

"Chantelle….she's an Elder so that would be against the rules"

"Not if I can play a trick" Chantelle grinned, as the energy from her hands turned green suddenly and disappeared. "Like that"

"No more illusions, goodness my mother will be very cross"

"Why doesn't she like it?"

"My mom is old school when it comes to powers….an A-List power used to be blessed on people, who had honour but now it's unknown of who has one"

"Is Bertha coming?"

"She's at The Convent studying further magic so she can take her grandfather's place on the Elder's council"

"So why is Rosa Lopez sitting on it?"

"She is holding it until Bertha is ready for it"

"Good luck to her; at least she will be the youngest Elder who ever wore the white robes"

Chantelle envied her adoptive sister Bertha, who was doing good things to remind people, she is not just the bastard daughter of Paulo Cortez and some witch in New Orleans but she has the traditional Donderos phoenix powers so she was jealous of how powerful Bertha can be and can command respect.

The idea of Francine's mother coming sucked because Chantelle didn't like Janet Mason very much, the woman was a down low racist, as she didn't like the fact that her youngest daughter married an African-American witch, instead of some boring old white man that wanted to control Francine but Chantelle always defended Theo against the old batty woman.

Theo was a good father to her, as he taught Chantelle all the magic she knew and taught her things The Convent taught to their students about other things of witchcraft.

The witch didn't mind doing chores or helping out Theo and Francine get the house ready for the visit of Francine's side of the family to come in. Chantelle liked her aunts Michelle and Candace, Francine's older sisters. The witch liked how Candace was an escort to the wealthy and powerful in the south and how strong Michelle was in the U.S Navy.

Chantelle had moved to Malibu after Santa Maria didn't work out good since her former inhuman friend Greta Barofliski, who was in fact a spy, who pretended to be her friend because she wanted to monitor her powers so she couldn't be a threat to the humans around her. She didn't want to remember the German spy, as if she was her friend.

The witch helped Theo and Francine move into their new house so she could lay low until she could move somewhere else. Chantelle didn't like moving but she had to because she knew that SHIELD had enough information and the power to lock her away for a long time. She had to keep on the down low and not use magic outside of the house.

Chantelle had just learned fluent Norwegian and Norse Mythology, as it was a required subject for witches to be taught at The Convent. The witch didn't understand why she was taught this stuff. "You will need it in the future" Theo said one day, as Chantelle still couldn't figure it out.

The witch wasn't the smartest girl in the world when it came to human stuff such as science and maths but she could understand the Wiccan version of things. Chantelle was born a witch, as she was raised to do right by the mortals and protect them. The witch still kept in touch with her inhuman friends, as they were in Santa Maria.

"Chantelle….help me out with the tea" Theo called out from the kitchen, as Chantelle finished vacuuming so she entered the kitchen to see her foster father near the kettle with a look of confusion on his face

"What's wrong, old man?" Chantelle joked in reply

"Can't get it right like you can, Francine's mom likes your tea better"

"What Wiccan man doesn't know about tea?"

"One who has been raised by humans?"

"Alright, I'll give you that one"

"Why does Janet hate me?"

"Madeline told me that it's because you are black and she is an old school purist"

"So she thinks I am a stereotype"

"Yeah"

"Janet likes you and Bertha, it's a shame she is not coming"

"Bertha gets to be an Elder, while I am hiding from super spies that want to lock me up"

"Don't worry, Chantelle. I have worked for those people before and it's not pretty"

"Why"

"I have seen the future Chantelle, the explosion in that military base yesterday was the beginning of it"

"The beginning of what"

"My visions get fuzzy after a while so don't reply on my old ass so much"

Chantelle liked how laid back Theo was with his parenting skills, as he allowed Bertha and the topaz blue eyed witch to do as they wanted, as long as they kept their powers to themselves. The witch wasn't worried, as she had enough of SHIELD and their bullshit since last year so she didn't want to hear more of it, what was concerning to Chantelle was that an object called the Tesseract was stolen away on the news.

The young woman learned the Tesseract had magical and cosmic origins throughout space, as it was very powerful and difficult to control. The witch learned from Theo that most of its make-up was of magic from space which is far more advanced than modern witchcraft.

Chantelle had finished helping Theo with making the tea that Grandmother Janet liked so much, as it seemed a natural gift for her, as was healing and learning Wiccan medicine. Francine was calmer now, as she wasn't stressed as much anymore so she sat on the couch with ease.

The witch knew her foster parents were a bit geeky and were goody goodies but Chantelle didn't care about it, as long as they allowed her to stay in the house. Chantelle was busy in the kitchen lay out the sandwiches and cakes on the good silver chinas, as they were usually used for when guests came.

Chantelle always liked to dress well, as she wore a plain orange t-shirt with the Wiccan pentagram on it, along with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of blue converses sneakers and a denim vest top. The witch put her hand out, as the spark of orange energy appears, as it swirls around her hand.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, as Theo went to answer it. Chantelle knew it wasn't Grandma Janet. The person in the room was male and a _distinguished_ tone of voice through _quick wit_ and such _high vocabulary_. The young woman had to hide away but she listened against the walls with her powers, as the energy ball disappeared.

_"What you doing here…..I do not work you, people anymore" Theo said, as he was unnerved and defensive. "Leave my property or I'll throw you out"_

_"Theo Black, former accountant for SHIELD and you were Level 6, until your unfortunate retirement" another man's voice replied to Theo, as Chantelle was unfamiliar with the person who was talking_

_"I didn't want my daughters knowing my old job so I left to raise them right"_

_"You know why I am here"_

_"Chantelle hasn't done anything wrong, not since the explosion" Theo said defensively_

_"It's alright dear….I'll get the agents something from the kitchen" Francine said, as it seems like she was the peacemaker in the conversation_

Chantelle felt furious. SHIELD have found her again so it must be serious if they were to track down Theo and where she lived. Chantelle questioned on whether they came for her or for Theo. The witch was prepared to kill them all if they tried to hurt Theo or take him away from her.

Francine came into the kitchen, as she gasped to see Chantelle hiding behind the walls. The witch didn't know what to say, as she didn't have the power of telepathy to see what the man was talking about and why Theo was being this defensive towards her.

"What is this man doing here, threatening Theo?" Chantelle said angrily to Francine. "Is he a SHIELD agent?"

"Yes, he is" Francine replied, as she winked

"Why is he here?"

"He is here for you"

"What…..I haven't done anything"

"Maybe, you should talk to the nice man…he doesn't mean any harm"

"If he knows about witchcraft"

"The Elders are angry with you, Chantelle but they have forgiven you for the explosion"

"I didn't mean to do it"

"I know, your intentions were good but your actions almost exposed witchcraft so the Elders have spared you for now"

"So what does he want?"

"Maybe, you should talk to him yourself"

Chantelle decided to talk to this SHIELD agent, who was in her house. The witch watched Theo enter the kitchen; he and Francine were preparing the food since Grandma Janet was going to arrive in any minute so she had time to ask what the man wanted and she can get on with her day.

Chantelle entered the living room to see a middle aged man. She noticed the man was losing his hair so in a few years' time, he would have been bald. His fingers were a bit shifty; he seemed nice for a spy so she was willing to give him a chance. The witch sat on the armchair, as she made herself feel comfortable.

"What are you doing here" Chantelle asked, as she crossed her arms. "How did you find me?"

"SHIELD has never forgotten about you" the man replied, drinking a glass of water. "You have a nice house, is it new?"

"Thanks, Francine liked the interior job so it's better than Santa Maria"

"I heard a lot about you, Miss Black"

"About my accident or how dangerous I am to civilisation?"

"From your files, your intentions were good but your actions were reckless"

"Who the hell are you to lecture me about recklessness?" Chantelle gritted through her teeth. "You came into my home looking for trouble"

"My boss didn't want to cause trouble for you, due to your history with emotional instability"

"Then, why are you here, agent with no name" Chantelle laughed at him

"The name is Phil Coulson, Agent of SHIELD, if you would like to know" the introduced himself to the witch

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to understand"

"Understand what, Mister"

"Your powers and how they work"

"Why"

"Witchcraft has always been a foreign subject and it's strange that such powers exist"

"We live in peace and do no wrong so you spies can leave me alone and leave" Chantelle said, as she started to get agitated by clenching her fingers together

"Miss Black, I see you are agitated and I'm sorry"

"What do you want from me?"

"SHIELD knows you have special qualities that make you eligible for the Avengers Initiative"

"Greta told me, it was supposed to be some superhero team" Chantelle said bluntly, as she telekinetically took the agent's gun from him and into her hands. "Sorry, I had to take it, mister…guns make me nervous"

"Why"

"The last man who pointed a gun in my face, I beat his ass"

"What do you know about the Tessaract?"

"Theo said it was a cube of magical and cosmic origins, it has unlimited power and some sort of alien key" Chantelle said scratching her head in confusion. "Why does SHIELD need me?"

"No agent in SHIELD has any knowledge of the cube's magical origins"

"Why did you come here?"

"The world is in danger, Miss Black…..an alien has stolen it for his own usage"

"You want me locked away in a stablised prison"

"No…to give you a chance to redeem yourself and do something good for the world"

"To be an elite superhero"

"Yes…..if you want to call it"

"Sorry….Mr Coulson….I don't play well with other people, so I've always gone solo"

"Traditionally, witches always were in groups, as you would call them covens"

"That's a long time ago, Mister…..the world's changed and it's more hostile since the Salem Trials"

"I'm sure we can work something out"

"Did the big boss man send you?"

"Yes, he did"

"Why should I join a superhero team, if I am likely to kill the other members?"

"You would be the first witch to step into the new world and show them that your people are peaceful and mean no harm"

"So….if I go with you…..can I get a cool superhero name?

"If you want but you must be mindful of your abilities, some people may find it threatening"

"Who else have you got on your role call?"

"Has your Grandmother told you anything about the super soldier project?"

"Nothing really….she kept that quiet to herself, she thought the stories of Captain America would bore me to death"

"You might like him since he knew your grandmother in World War II"

"So you have a super soldier, the only one in human existence in the plane"

"It's a start; you can learn to get along with others"

"Fine…..I'm not sure if Theo and Francine would allow me to go with you"

"They are fine with it, as long as you stay alive"

"Cool….I get to be a superhero and Bertha doesn't" Chantelle cheered childishly, as she always dreamed of being a superhero since she was a kid

Chantelle knew this was an opportunity of a lifetime, to be the first witch to be an Avenger was sweet, her bastard status didn't matter to the Coulson man or any of the other SHIELD people. The witch knew the man was right; she had a chance to redeem herself for what she had done to the five jerkoffs in Los Angeles and the times she had harmed and done bad things to humans.

The witch knew she wasn't SHIELD's favourite person for causing demolition in Los Angeles but she was the only person, they knew to have knowledge about magic and witchcraft so she was going to hit the big time, being born of wedlock and sins didn't matter, as long as her powers were used for good.

Chantelle saw Francine holding a pink backpack in her hands, as it seemed that her foster mom was ready to send her off. Theo gave Chantelle a hug, as he knew SHIELD was very protective when it came to their assets and Chantelle had just signed up to be one. The witch knew she would never see Theo and Francine again, until this Tesseract business was done.

The young woman strapped her backpack on her shoulders, along with her stuffed white teddy Bobo, who was her best friend since childhood. Francine had a worried look on her face, as it was realisation that Chantelle could take the first step in a new world, where witches can be respected, not feared.

"Chantelle….go on….do some good for the world and hope the Elders don't get mad" Francine said sarcastically, knowing her mother was on the Elder's council. "Everything is in there, including makeup and extra toothpaste"

"I'm only going to be away for a few days, not years" Chantelle replied, as she hugged both Theo and Francine

"Be safe, my dear and don't get into any trouble"

"Okay….I won't hurt anyone"

"Chantelle….what you do will affect the witches in the future; people need to know our good side instead of the evils preached in the bible"

Chantelle could see the tears in Francine's blue eyes, as her blonde ponytail was unravelling. Theo hugged his wife, as she was in tears. The realisation of what she had gotten herself into affected her parents emotionally, the idea of being away from them would be foreign but she can try and make friends in this Avengers Initiative.

* * *

The twenty three year old Wiccan had to say goodbye to Theo and Francine. She was never going to see them again in a long time. Chantelle had to control her emotions, as it was a must. She couldn't be a superhero with emotionally unstable powers to hurt people with so she had to calm down and not give into those weak feelings.

Chantelle sensed something made her feel some sort of trust for the Coulson man; he seemed diligent and dutiful to his job no matter what so the witch could respect it. The witch left the front door of the house in Malibu, she started to feel tearful but she could let it out because she tried so hard to not be so weak, like many other witches.

The Wiccan was nervous when she saw a small jet plane on the driveway, as Chantelle was fascinated by its technology because it was state of the art. Chantelle wasn't into fancy gadgets, like other witches were because she liked to live a simple life.

"The jet is massive, even for a three person mission" Chantelle said in awe. "Are rockets on the plane?"

"Only used for emergency situations" Agent Coulson explained to the witch. "Can you fire a gun?"

"I'll give it back" the witch said, as she handed the man his gun back. "Sorry I took it"

"I'll warn other agents about the guns"

"It's the idea of it being in my face threatens me" Chantelle suggests, as she stepped foot into the plane. "Didn't mean to take it?"

"Don't worry, I've been thought worst, than a witch taking my pistol?"

"You got game, old man"

"Discovering another world and a demolition derby was the highlight of last year"

"What was it?"

"Asgard….a realm out of space"

"Theo said Asgard was the most powerful of the Nine Realms in Norse Mythology"

"How much do you know?"

"Theo only explained the basics, how it was occupied by the Aesirs and Odin, the All-Father rules the realm with an iron fist"

"Where did Theo get this knowledge from?"

"What witch doesn't know the Nine Realms of Norse religion"

"Was it a requirement?"

"Yes…since some of the Wiccan ancestors ascended to Asgard but I'll tell you the stories another time, sir"

Chantelle may not know anything human but learning Norse Mythology was important for her, as a witch. The ship was roomy, as Chantelle enjoyed being comfortable. Her backpack was still on her shoulders so she was protective of her things.

The witch had seen another man in the jet; he was very handsome; he wasn't Chantelle's type. The witch kind of laughed, as the man was blonde, blue eyed and slightly muscular so she knew this guy must be the super soldier Grandmother Janet didn't want her to know about so she didn't want to seem unfriendly or impolite.

"You're the first ever World War II superhero, the name's Chantelle Black?" Chantelle said firmly, as she reached out to shake the man's hand and contain her excitement. "Elena Blackwood if you want"

"Steve Rogers, ma'am" the man replied to the witch, letting go of her hand. "Why have two names?"

"So the police wouldn't find me after the explosion, took a name and ran to Santa Maria but it didn't work out"

"You always on the move"

"Yeah, exploring other places in California before SHIELD found my ass again so where have you been"

"In the ice"

"That serum must have granted you immortality, a lot of people try to imitate and make another you so they can be cool"

"I am the original"

"You need to learn about the new world, it's fast paced, dangerous and hard"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three, sometimes Elder witches can be 400 years old and look 50"

"Why"

"Witches have long life expectancies due to our magic"

"Why does SHIELD need a witch?"

"They are not my favourite people but this Tesseract has magical origins so I'm their go to witch"

"Would you want to be a hero?"

"To redeem myself and the bad things I have done to humans for my own selfish purposes"

"What have you done that was heroic?"

"It was some unknown power; I healed a sick girl, who was the Malibu neighbour's kid"

"Were they grateful?"

"Yeah…..the only humans who didn't scream "devil" or "burn the witch" so it was a start, what about you Captain Rogers?"

"What about me?"

"Did you have a girlfriend before you froze in the ice?"

"Why would you ask?"

"You are a handsome man so it's no secret, who is the mystery girl"

"There…..was someone…."

"Oh, sorry about it, why am I such a nosey bitch?" Chantelle cursed herself. "I really am sorry, I didn't know"

"It's alright, ma'am"

"I'm just a silly kid to you, can't be a superhero or do any good in the world" the witch said madly, as she had her hands on her head. "Why"

"Because Miss Black, you don't believe in your gifts of doing well" Agent Coulson said kindly. "You might be the only resource we have to find Agent Barton"

"Who's that, never heard of him?"

"A level 7 agent, with great skills in archery, he was missing after the accident with the Tesseract"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I know humans are ignorant when it comes to witchcraft but you can use your powers to find him"

Chantelle had started to come out of her shell and was herself, she didn't mind Coulson and Rogers being interested in witchcraft, as they had no idea about magic and it's powers. The witch became more confident in her own powers; they can be controlled someway, as long as Chantelle keeps her emotions in check, then she'll be alright.

The young woman kept her secret safe but SHIELD had the power and resources to expose her so Chantelle had to play ball, whether she liked it or not. The witch felt comfortable around Captain Rogers, as he seemed like a good guy and fun to be around, once he gets the whole 21st Century thing down.

Chantelle has never been quiet, as she liked to open her mouth and start dialogue. The witch knew she was over her head; this was nothing like it, as she was going to fight an alien, who declared war on Earth and stole the most powerful source of energy known to man or witch. The witch had one chance to prove to Coulson that she can somewhat play with others.

Chantelle's only fear was losing control of her powers and the idea of being in a team of people, who were unique and special. The fear was the other people on this initiative would not like her being a witch, who can cast spells and possibly be the only one, who could find their missing agent.


	2. The Helicarrier

_A/N: The first chapter may have been too long, as the new idea would be to write under 3,000-4,000 words for each chapter to make it clearer and better so it would be easier to read. _

_I plan for Chantelle not to have a pairing yet, as I want to explore what I would be like to have another female in the Avengers, who is a witch born into the Wicca raised under the true Wiccan principles and moral codes._

_ I want it to be an unexpected twist for the idea of who Chantelle's father really is so enjoy the chapter?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Helicarrier**

Chantelle had arrived on this airship called the Helicarrier; it was like something out of a _Star Trek_ movie. The witch was overwhelmed by the advanced technology it had. Inside the airship was equally as badass. Chantelle was out of place, the aircraft eased her fear of sudden heights so she was okay with it.

The witch had also met the super cool spy Natasha Romanoff. Chantelle saw how she could pull off the red hair and the beige jacket. Chantelle wanted to shift into a clown to scare everybody but it was not the appropriate time for it.

Chantelle had started to remember the things she did to redeem herself, she had listened to Agent Coulson's stories about New Mexico, as it reminded her of the time she and three other witches went there to stop three dark witches from stealing a magic hammer for their masters.

The witches were a mess of a community since the dark witches wanted power and supremacy. Whereas, the white witches wanted peace and prosperity which meant both sides were naïve and stupid to think the humans will bow so easily to them because they had power.

"_**Man….can this get any geekier"**_ Chantelle said in her mind, not so anyone else can hear her. _**"I can just do my magic thing and no one gets hurt"**_

The witch sometimes wondered who her father was, as she had no idea who he was. Chantelle was curious if he was a mortal or a witch which made it harder for her to know, as she had no information about him.

Chantelle still had Agent Coulson around her, as he was taking her meet the big boss man. She had always wondered about who ran this spy organisation and how they kept it together away from the knowledge of their enemies outside of the airship. In truth, she didn't need a babysitter since she was over the age of five.

The witch didn't know why she was here, walking through the bridge was quite scary considering the ship was 30,000 feet above air so they could go to space if they wanted to or another country by using the little jet planes. Chantelle could not fly, unless she was a Level 5 witch.

"So you agents hide up here, while some alien is messing with a powerful artifact" Chantelle dared to ask with her arms folded. "Fancy ship, looks Stark Trekky"

"That's why you are here, Miss Black" Agent Coulson replied to her daring remark. "May I ask, what were you doing in New Mexico?"

"Dark witches were going to steal the magic hammer for themselves so some friends and I killed them, destroying their hopes"

"Who did they work for?"

"Their own masters, who want power and dominance"

"So not all witches are good"

"Some of us are good and the other halves are evil"

"How do you spot the difference?"

"The good witches were white or blue, while the dark witches were black or red"

"Good to know"

Chantelle came across another female agent, as her name tag said "Maria Hill"; the woman had a serious look on her face, as Chantelle thought the woman didn't have a sense of humour at all and was like a stature so the witch ignored the agent following them. Chantelle thought of why the woman never even smiled at her, as she knew it was rude to not be polite.

"Where are we going?" Chantelle asked. "Is this going be boring or can I beat people up?"

"Are you questioning the nature of the mission?" Agent Coulson replied back to her

"If I am going to die"

"Don't be cynical; the nature of your powers can be a resource to us"

"So you guys only want me here because of my powers"

"You can bring Agent Barton back to us"

"I don't even know who this guy is, if I am going to find him"

"How would you approach it?"

"Find something that belongs to him or an item he touched"

"His spare arrows"

"That might be a start, agent"

"The boss would like to see you, in person"

"Why"

"He has heard a lot about you"

"Meaning, he was spying on me for years"

"The Director was only making sure you were right for the Initiative"

"What if I cannot get along with the others?"

Chantelle had expressed fear of being in this Avengers Initiative because she can only handle people for a short moment, until she is tired of them. The witch didn't expect it to include herself, a witch, who is known for almost exposing witchcraft to the world and has a target on her back. Chantelle didn't inform Coulson of the hit she has on her back from the other witches.

The Wiccan had a death warrant on her back, as the Los Angeles explosion was enough to make the Elders take action so she kept hiding from other Wiccans so she wouldn't be locked away for her accidental crimes against the High Goddess Hecate.

Chantelle wasn't the type of person, who liked competition, as she wanted to prove something, prove it to the witches that she can be a beacon of hope for her people, stepping into the new world and bringing glory and honour to the witches, even though they hated her.

"What's your story, how did you become a big level 8 agent?" Chantelle questioned curiously. "You must have done some badass stuff"

"Maybe, another time, Miss Black" Agent Coulson refuted. "You have a missing agent to find"

"Do you have a girlfriend, are you married?"

"It's none of your business."

"I can use a spell to access your memories"

"I'd rather if you didn't"

"Come on…you are hiding something" Chantelle joked with her arms crossed. "I wanna hear a good story before meeting the boss man"

"Are you sure?"

"I told you some of my stuff, it's only fair"

"Spent some time cleaning up Tony Stark's mess and finding a magic hammer"

"Oh…it's the guy Gladys is crushing hard on"

"What do you about him?"

"Nothing but he has the money and resources to make weapons against me"

"Why would that be?"

"I have dated guys like Stark before so I know what they are like"

"You have been dating for a long time, Miss Black"

"Many but never found the right guy, who would be willing to date a witch, who is on the top ten most wanted witches in America"

"Why"

"The explosion pissed off the Elders and the purists so I have a target on my back"

Chantelle was comfortable to telling Agent Coulson how much she hated her fellow Wiccans. The witch despises her people because of one mistake which saved a witch sister cost her to have a target on her back. Chantelle was selfless in saving a fellow witch from five jerkoff humans, who wanted to burn her alive so she did a selfless deed which made the witch community want to throw her in a hole.

Walking towards the bridge was a new experience for Chantelle, who was used to working on her teleportation powers which were one of the Seven Wonders of the Wicca; she never wanted to attempt them, as they were only for the legal born witches to see if they could be potential supreme level witches which was the highest level for witches to aspire to.

Chantelle was only on the sophomore level, as she was working hard in getting to senior level but the only way she could was to complete the five elements which were difficult to focus on because they take a lot of training and practice so she wanted to get to the senior level so she can prove something to the witches who doubt her.

The Helicarrier was technologically advanced, as it seemed the humans were on their game. Chantelle wondered if SHIELD had known witches through their years of being in business, as her grandmother Janet was involved in the founding of the organisation.

Agent Coulson was a good babysitter or escort, if Chantelle needed one. The witch liked the man; he had a laid back approach to talking to people, unlike Greta, who was very aggressive and quick to judge. The Wiccan walked into a conference room, as it appeared to be in her eyes. Chantelle saw a man standing in front of a huge screen.

The man was tall, wearing a black trench coat and had an eye patch over his left eye so Chantelle wondered what happened to the other eye. He was a dark skinned African-American man that seemed older than Theo. The man gestured Chantelle to sit, as she did. If this was the big boss man, then he looked cool for a boss man with one eye.

"How was the transport, _Spellbinder_?" The man asked in a commanding tone. "Sorry, we had to drag you out of your home this way"

"You are the big boss man" Chantelle replied comically with her feet on the table

"Get your feet off my table, didn't your parents teach you any better"

"They let me do whatever I wanted"

"Which includes blowing up five known arsonists and sex offenders?"

"Really…I knew those men were off"

"Anyways, enough with the humour, do you know why you are here?"

"Coulson said I could be a superhero and get the magic cube back"

"That's why you are here"

"I am the go to witch"

"You are the only asset we have, who is familiar with magic"

"Why did you call me Spellbinder?"

"New codename, like it"

"It sounds cool like Charmcaster or Lucky Girl"

"Look on the screen" the man directed the witch, as he turned on footage from New Mexico, as it was of Chantelle, Charlie, Phil and Louise fighting three dark witches

"You filmed this"

"We were lucky to have caught it; question is what were you doing in New Mexico"

"Protecting a magical weapon from falling into the hands of evil witches, who want to rule the world"

"Your intentions were good but actions are a little shaky which caught my attention"

"I'll help you find the cube, if you leave my friends out of this business; they only wanted to help me"

"Are you making a deal, kid?"

"It's a reasonable partnership, sir"

"It's Director Nick Fury"

"Do I have to address you as sir or Director?" Chantelle asked with her head tittered to the side

"Yes, you do, Spellbinder"

"I like the name; it sounds like a cool superhero, one question…..why do you want me to join your superhero band"

"Miss Black, the Tesseract has been stolen by a hostile force that wants to end the world. In response I have decided to bring together the greatest among us to find the cube and to defend us"

"It still doesn't answer my question, why am I here?"

Chantelle sees Fury press another button on his little remote to show a man in his thirties by his looks, his hair was brown but greying and brown eyes. The Wiccan still couldn't figure out why the boss man showed this image to her.

"His name is Bruce Banner and he is the only one with enough experience in Gamma radiation to help us find the Tessaract. He is also very special for what Gamma Radiation did to him" Nick Fury explained to the witch. A picture of a green monster appeared on screen which made goosebumps form on Chantelle's arms.

"What did it do to him?" Chantelle replied, questioning what the boss man was trying to tell her. "Did it turn him into a monster?"

"When Dr. Banner's heart rate reaches unhealthy heights he changes into what we call "The Hulk". This thing that lives inside of him is highly dangerous, especially if you agitate him. Over the years Dr. Banner has tried to find a cure, we believe he had finally learned to live with his condition, honing his control over his body to confine The Hulk within himself"

"So why do you want me in this Initiative?"

"I have heard stories of miracles and cures being performed by witches over the years"

"So you want me to help him"

"If there is a small chance witchcraft can help Dr Banner"

"I'm not sure….you would have to speak to an Elder since I am only a sophomore level witch"

"A sophomore level witch, who cured a girl's failing heart, two weeks ago"

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources. You may see your abilities, as a curse for controlling your life, if there is a chance your skills in witch medicine can help the doctor, and then would you?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking, some spells are not easy to do but I can help him in other ways"

"Good….I want you to assist him in finding the Tessaract, Dr Banner maybe a man of science but has no idea about magic"

"Sure…..anything to try and redeem myself"

"You can be excused now, Miss Black"

Chantelle had exited the bridge, as Agent Coulson was behind her. She felt sad for the doctor, as Gamma Radiation messed up his life so she could be his only hope to a cure, as witchcraft was notorious in curing diseases in local hospitals so if she could save Bruce Banner, then she would have done some good for the world.

The witch wasn't sure if she was trained enough to create cure potions, as Chantelle had never studied at The Convent. The young Wiccan was sitting on one of the steps, mulling over what she had gotten herself into so she had to just suck it up and go with the flow.

Chantelle was seeing most SHIELD employees on the job, she knew what it was like to be ousted by society, as she was a witch born of adultery which didn't sit well with her fellow Wiccans so she strived to make a name for herself and earn respect of her witch brothers and sisters but it didn't work, they still didn't like her.

The Wiccan was struggling with her own self-esteem; Chantelle didn't feel complete not knowing who her real father was, as she was abandoned by him and her real mother on a doorstep, feeling unwanted and unworthy of being someone's daughter. Chantelle liked the airship, as she could have a lot of fun and adventure up here.

"I see you haven't gone missing, yet" Agent Coulson said, as he sat down with her. "You shouldn't wonder off"

"Do you have to babysit me; I'm twenty three years old" Chantelle refuted with her arms crossed

"You have a habit of having your arms crossed"

"When I am annoyed or pissed off"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

"Fine…..just one before I help the doctor"

"I did have someone….she was a cellist"

"Did you tell her how you felt?"

"No…..this work excludes any human connections with people"

"Man, that's sad"

"Why"

"You seem like a really nice guy, any woman would be lucky to have you" Chantelle said nicely, as she put her hand on the agent's shoulder

"If they were not terrorists, double agents or super powered women trying to kill me"

"You have dig through the crap to find the gold"

"Did you have someone?"

"There was one guy but he was coward and a pussy"

"What was the reason?"

"He couldn't stand up to his parents; apparently, they didn't want him dating a girl born of adultery"

"Good of you for not pursuing it"

"I cannot love someone, if they cannot stand on their own and be a scared little girl"

"What was the problem with the boy?"

"Brandon couldn't stand up to his douche of a father and bitch of mother" Chantelle huffed loudly. "Will you see your cellist?"

"Not right now but in the future, when this mission is completed"

"Good to know"

Chantelle never thought she could trust another SHIELD agent after Greta's betrayal but talking to Agent Coulson was comforting to the witch, especially being away from home and not having anyone to talk to, who can relate to her. Chantelle liked the father complex Mr Coulson had, as the only father figure she had was Theo.

The witch stood up from the steps, as she had a job to do. Chantelle didn't want to seem scared of Dr Banner, as she could be the one who had the magical cure to the monster known as The Hulk but she didn't know if witchcraft was the answer for something caused by science. Chantelle had to think positively, as she could know the answer but she always thought she was too stupid to know.

Chantelle walked through the passages of the Helicarrier, as it was like a maze. Her eyes were wondering at the blue lights shining in the darkest of places, she was lucky; she was not being locked away for a crime she didn't commit. Chantelle had her handy witch dagger on her possession, as it was the most valuable weapon to have for a witch.

The Wiccan had to prepare to not do anything magical that might agitate Dr Banner. Maybe, Chantelle could make some scented Wiccan fragrances which are especially used to calm people down and to make them feel relaxed and happy, as she thought Bruce might like them.

Chantelle had a glorious opportunity to undo some of the bad things she had done to humans in the name of fun; she had to atone for her sins, as the best way of redeeming herself is to use her experiences as a witch born into the Wicca to help find the Tessaract and save the world.


	3. The Doctor And The Witch

_A/N: This chapter is more of Chantelle trying to develop relationships with other members of the Avengers, as she tries to be helpful. I like Chantelle to have the flaws with not being so overly smart and not being so serious all the time, enjoy the chapter!**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Doctor and The Witch**

Chantelle was afraid; the things Fury showed her about The Hulk got her more scared than she was when Shane Blackwell came to kill her. The witch had finished reading up on Dr Banner's research on Gamma Radiation, as it was a resource Agent Coulson had given to her, along with other files on people who might be joining SHIELD in efforts to save the world.

The witch was sociable and friendly towards people, as it was one of her good traits. Chantelle groaned at the sight of Tony Stark's file, at the corner of her eye. Chantelle knew a witch named Gladys was a fangirl of Iron Man but she wasn't here for his bullshit arrogance. The witch dated guys like Stark before and they all ended the same way.

Chantelle was reading through the files of the people SHIELD were recruiting into this great team Fury was getting together. The witch had been one of the first witches in America to see Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, as she was protecting his hammer from dark witches trying to steal it. New Mexico was old business she wanted to leave behind.

"_Why are things so complicated and words are hard enough to read"_ Chantelle said in her mind, as she was frustrated. The witch couldn't read complex words, as she could read very well in Latin. Chantelle opened a box which contained a pair of leather orange fingerless gloves which looked badass, she put them on which made her feel comfortable.

The Wiccan was in a small room SHIELD gave to her for the time being. The room seemed comfortable, as she could see her pink backpack there, along with Bobo; she didn't like it when people made fun of her for being twenty three and still having a stuffed animal by her side.

Chantelle had the mentality of an immature child, as she never had a true family. Her biological mother Cilia's side of the family wanted nothing to do with her because the nature of her birth which was through adultery so she removed any positive thoughts of them.

The Wiccan was uncomfortable, as she was sitting on a desk looking through the files. Chantelle was suspicious of SHIELD and their intentions for the Tessaract, as she was thinking such a powerful energy source in the hands of a government organisation could mean building weapons against witches and other super powered threats they had to face.

Chantelle knew those weapons would be pointed at her sooner or later. The witch could be ready if SHIELD decides to make an enemy of her, as she had the training and learned the spells to do bad things. Chantelle was here to redeem herself, not fight a war against SHIELD.

The consequences of potentially exposing witchcraft to the world weighed heavily on Chantelle's shoulders; it was a new world which was hostile and dangerous so she didn't want to have another target on her shoulder for the same crime.

At the corner of her eye, Chantelle saw the cool spy Romanoff come through the doors. The witch was envious of how cool she looked with red hair, as some witches wished to have such perfect hair. Chantelle had not talked to the Russian spy personally so she must be her tour guide.

"I see you made yourself comfortable" the Russian agent said firmly. "Fury sent me to be your guide to the lab"

"No joke, this place is huge, anyone can get lost" Chantelle replied with her feet on the desk

"You are aware of your job"

"Yes…..help Dr Banner find the magic cube"

"It's nice to have another girl around"

"So Fury trusts you right"

"Yes…he does, why"

"I want to know why he assigned me here in the first place"

"To give magical assistance to Dr Banner"

"Anything else…it's okay, I can use a spell to access his mind to get the info"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, kid"

"Does anyone call each other by first names around here?"

"Only if you are trusted but since we are going to be working together, call me Natasha"

"It's Chantelle"

"It's abnormal to actually know a living witch" the Russian spy said, as Chantelle stood up. The witch followed the agent thought the passages of the Helicarrier, along with a bag of Wiccan materials.

"You have never seen a witch before, Agent Romanoff" Chantelle said in bewilderment. "There are many of us, good and evil"

"I was originally signed to pick you up but Coulson's approach was more suited, due to your history of violence against other girls" Natasha replied bitterly

"I don't like competition, it's a self-esteem thing"

"How did you get your powers?"

"I was born with them, through generations of family members, unlike the amateurs"

"What do you mean by amateurs?"

"The witches who are not really born Wiccan but ones who get their powers from demon deals or through experimentation by Nazi scientists"

"How did you learn magic?"

"My foster father Theo taught me everything, from the basic stuff to the cool stuff" Chantelle said confidently. "Is it the missing agent?"

"It's the real reason why Fury wants you on this mission"

"Did you know him?"

"He was my partner and a friend"

"Don't worry…I'll try to find him, unless the doctor keeps me occupied"

Chantelle started to see a more human side of the Russian spy; she always had the sense of bonding with people, being a social person. The agent stood by a door, as Chantelle saw it to be the lab door so she was nervous and uneasy about it. Chantelle hoped her colourful personality would woo Dr Banner into staying in control of his condition.

The witch saw Natasha leaving her, as she had something to do. Chantelle took a deep breath; she opened the door to the laboratory; it was nothing she had seen before. Chantelle knew science labs were all clean and neat, she was careful not to touch anything or do anything that might raise Dr Banner's heart rate up which will be dangerous. The witch had to play it cool and be herself, no matter her fears.

Chantelle saw the doctor hard at work on finding the cube, she didn't want to seem nervous, as she was used to meeting new people. The witch had decided to use a careful tactic when approaching a new person, even with the revelation of his accident, she wanted to treat Dr Banner, as if he was a human being, not the monster SHIELD seem to be afraid off.

"I see you got yourself hard at work" Chantelle said kindly, as she approached the doctor, the witch looked at an energy ray detector. "It that an energy ray detector thing?"

"Yes, it is...so...you are the unstable witch from California" Bruce replied with caution. "I would like the opportunity to study your abilities"

"Likewise, doc"

"You are my new sidekick"

"Only for the time being, since I can help you out in anyway"

"The truth is...I have no idea about magic and it's powers"

"You are a man of science after all, don't expect you to believe" Chantelle said truthfully. "You scared of flying?"

"Being 30,000 feet in the air with the possibility of anything going wrong isn't comforting"

"It's because of me...are you scared I might blow you up"

"I heard about the accident in Los Angeles"

"It was a scientific combination of magical screw ups and a gas leak"

"What kind of powers do you possess?"

"I can manipulate telekinetic energy and can use illusions"

"How did you come across them?"

"I was born with my powers, doc, through generations of family members who don't give a crap about me"

"Why is that?"

"I'm the black sheep, avoided like the plague so I'm a foster kid" Chantelle said, as she had a few Wiccan books with her, placing them on the table. "The reason why SHIELD can't find the cube because of it's magical characteristics"

"Such as"

"Theo taught me of how the Tessaract's power was conceived from the World Tree of Norse Religion, as it's power is pure magic like a bubble around the Nine Realms, the Tree's magic can be the origins of Wiccan magic itself" Chantelle said, as she turned the pages of a book about Norse Mythology. "It's magic is powerful and can be dangerous if not controlled properly" Chantelle warned, showing Bruce the World Tree from her Wiccan book.

"It does explain how it cannot be found"

"It must be separated, something powered with the Tessaract's power and the actual cube...maybe I'm just showing off" Chantelle huffed at herself

"Why would you?"

"I was never the smartest witch in the world, couldn't get anything right when it came to practicing the hard stuff, other witches called me dumb and I was a good for nothing girl born of adultery" Chantelle growled, blaming herself again. "Sorry to make you listen to my bullshit"

"It's okay...it takes my mind off things..."

"Oh...the monster problem"

"I understand if you do not want to be here"

"It's better than being around Steve, he's kind of boy scout and doesn't do much mischief"

"What's with the gloves?" the scientist asked Chantelle, as he looked at her gloves

"Welcome present from SHIELD, for a spy organisation, they do have good taste" Chantelle said dryly, showing off her cool fingerless gloves

"How do you stay in control of your powers?" Bruce asked Chantelle politely. "It must have been over three years since your accident"

"Meditation and training from Theo, he says my powers are a part of who I am and I have to embrace it" the witch explained, as it made her miss Theo a lot. "Can we be best buddies?" Chantelle announced with her hand on the doctor's shoulder

"I'm not sure if it's appropriate"

"I'm short of friends since every witch in America hates me and wants me thrown in a hole"

"Was it because of the accident?"

"Dr Banner, when you are born into the Wicca, there are strict rules you have to follow, the most important being to keep the secret of magic away from humans so I almost exposed my people"

Chantelle saw there was no fear. Bruce was a nice guy, she could get along with; he cared nothing for her bastard status in the Wicca. The witch saw a whiteboard, as Chantelle started drawing the Yggdrasil with the Nine Realms of Norse Religion with Asgard at the top and Helheim at the bottom. The young Wiccan was adamant in proving to herself that she wasn't as dumb as people made her out to be.

The witch had no idea about Gamma Radiation, as it was part of the Tessaract's scientific characteristics, as well as the magical ones. Chantelle had finished drawing the Yggdrasil with the bubble of pure magic surrounding the Nine Realms which could be her idea of the cube's origins.

"Can I ask you something, Miss Black?" Bruce asked her, as he was hard at work with finding the Tessaract. "It's a personal question"

"It's Chantelle, since we are going to be stuck together for a few days" Chantelle replied firmly. "What is it?"

"If there's a chance...magic could cure "The Other Guy", would you know?"

"It's not my business to know but I might look into it, if I can"

"Is it true?"

"What is it, doc?"

"You healed a girl's failing heart"

"Yes...I did...out of compassion and sadness for her" Chantelle said solemnly, thinking about the girl she saved two weeks ago. "I connected with her and was a friend"

"It proves you can redeem yourself and see good in yourself"

"What about you...you have to live with "The Other Guy?"

"I tried looking for a cure for years, there was nothing scientific that can help me"

"So...you think magic is a possibility"

"Magic is known to have cured things over the years"

"Quite a lot of things, only if you have the proper power and skills to cure diseases in the world"

"Could you be the one to help me?"

"It's one the reasons why SHIELD dragged me out of my house to be on this tin can"

"The main reason"

"To find Agent Barton, the man who went missing with the Tessaract and to keep you in check"

"Could you find him?"

"Maybe, with a bit of faith from the High Goddess Hecate and her blessings"

"You believe in a goddess"

"All witches believe in Hecate, she is our almighty goddess, the one we turn to for strength and courage"

"I might have to study the Wicca sometime, seems an interesting subject"

"It's not too late to learn, doc" Chantelle said mischievously which made Bruce chuckle

Chantelle had wanted to cheer and whoop like a fool, she had charmed Bruce Banner into liking her and had showed she was more than a pretty face to be around. The witch felt a level of protection towards the doctor, she knew there were people out there that wanted to use The Hulk, as a destructive weapon for their own means so after a short time, Chantelle would murder one of her own people if it kept Bruce out of harm's way.

Bruce was nervous about Chantelle, the girl was highly spirited and was friendly. The witch was harmless in the eyes of the scientist, as he feared her presence because of her history of emotional instability through SHIELD's files on her. Chantelle seemed sensible and smart for her young age, even though she criticises herself for being unintelligent.

The witch looked at the Yggdrasil she had drawn on the board, along with a light blue circle which represents the Tessaract's magical energy source. Chantelle was proud of implementing Theo's lessons into an important situation, as she never had any real faith in herself because of the facts of her status in the witch community will always be a stain on her name.

Chantelle pulled out a map out of her bag of surprised stuff, it was a map of the world. Bruce looked at it with curiosity, as he saw a small purple crystal tied to a leather string, along with an arrow which didn't belong to the witch. Chantelle put around five small candles around the map, as she was adamant in doing the spell finding Agent Barton.

The doctor was curious, as Bruce never came across the Wicca religion through his research because he never believed in magic. This was going to be Bruce's first time witnessing a spell being performed by an actual living witch, who looked like a normal person, unlike the stereotypes in movies and TV with the ugly faces and the pointy hats.

Chantelle lit up every candle with the click of her fingers, as she was preparing the alter with cedar leaves on each candle. The Wiccan knew cedar leaves were needed for divination to work, along with the scrying crystal dangling from the string and an arrow which belonged to Agent Barton so finding him would be easy.

"Will it have any unpleasant side effects?" Bruce said worryingly, as he took a step back. "Magic is known to have mistakes"

"Divination is finding things, not some possession thing" Chantelle replied in reassurance. "It will be okay, doctor, nothing will go wrong. I have done this before"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's the unknown and the possibility of anything going wrong"

"I have experience in doing this before, finding the magic hammer in New Mexico"

Chantelle could understand Bruce's hesitation in seeing a spell being performed due to the possibility of anything going wrong. The Wiccan was ready to perform divination for the first time in front of a human, as she knew she had to keep it simple and easy so she wouldn't scare Bruce into passing out or Hulking out.

**"Maximus in nomine dea Hecate monstrate anima utar meruit ut haec tibi" **Chantelle was chanting with her hands out and eyes closed, her magic was radiating through her body. She opened her eyes to see the candles flaring up in large flames, Bruce stepped back, as he was in awe. The Wiccan opened her eyes, she tried to search through her third eye to find Agent Barton in the darkness of the unknown, then she heard a loud command.

"Have you found Agent Barton yet?" Director Fury said in an intimidatingly, commanding tone when he came into the lab

"You fool, I almost found him until you ruined the spell" Chantelle snarled at the head boss of SHIELD. "Don't you learn to knock?"

"We found an energy signature in Stuttgart, Germany so the spell will have to wait"

"What about your missing agent?"

"Maybe, later, you remember the special team I want you to be apart of"

"Yeah"

"This is your opportunity to be on the field with Romanoff and Rogers, since Stark's running late, your magic can match this alien god's to buy time"

"Yes...I'm going to be a badass" Chantelle said whooping like a child on Christmas morning. "I never thought I would get my chance"

"When this mission is over, find Agent Barton"

When Fury left, Chantelle felt a radiating feeling of excitement because she was going to be on the field with Steve and Natasha, she could laugh at Tony Stark for being late, even though he had all the money in the world and good looks so he couldn't make it on time for the meet and greet.

Bruce carried on with his work, as he was going to miss the eccentric witch. Chantelle was getting her chance to become a superhero and fight this alien, who declared war on Earth and the humans so she was going to miss the doctor, as she had fun working with him.

Chantelle walked out of the lab; she smiled back at Dr Banner, knowing she made a friend for life. The witch had to be prepared for her first mission because she was going to be on the field with Steve and Natasha, as they were the only two present on the field.

The two humans could use the help when going up against the alien, who has stolen the most powerful source of Gamma Radiation and magic in a cube to declare war on the world. Chantelle knew she had to step up her game from New Mexico and be strong and fearless, if she wanted to be a hero.


	4. On The Field

_A/N: I wanted to stick into the canon world with the addition of what Chantelle does to earn respect, honour and her place with the Avengers because I like to put a different spin, as Chantelle is all about honour and earning her place. I have never written a proper fight scene before so I hope it's good.  
_

_ PS: I have never written something like this before so I hope you enjoy it?_

_Little inklings of who Chantelle's biological father is will be mentioned in this chapter and more developed in the next chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 4 - On The Field **

**Quinjet**

Chantelle was sitting back on the Quinjet with a seat belt on. The witch was dressed in an orange _Puma _t-shirt, a pair of leather black pants with a spare utility belt to put her Wiccan potions in, a pair of black Nike sneakers so she could look like a superhero with her own look.

The young woman was wearing the silver pentagram star around her neck to symbolise her being a true Wiccan, unlike her fellow witches. Chantelle liked flying in jets, as she liked the adrenaline it brings to her veins, she unclipped her seat belt so she could walk around the witch said a quick prayer to Hecate, the High Goddess of the Wicca before the flight, as it was to keep her human comrades safe from harm and a battle victory.

Chantelle sat at the front of the jet, near Natasha and Steve. The witch had to treat humans better, as she had to remember the true Wiccan principles and morals. The jet ride seemed long, as it was a long way from America to Germany.

The young Wiccan liked the fingerless gloves, it was something unique to her, like Steve's invincible shield and Natasha's spy gadgets.

The witch had her hair in a ponytail, as she will be in her first fight, being in the open with her powers. Chantelle worried about the consequences of how the Elders will react to her using her magic in the open in front of humans and exposing witchcraft to the world. Chantelle put her hand out, as orange energy appeared through her fingers, as she was playing with it.

"Do you have an idea where Agent Barton might be?" Natasha said coldly, while flying the Quinjet. "Even a location"

"I'm sorry...I tried until Patcheye came in and ruined the spell" Chantelle replied in a sneer. "I can't even do divination properly, let alone be helpful" the witch moaned with her hand behind her mind

"You shouldn't give up on yourself so easily"

"Easy for you to say, you're a super cool spy and you keep it together"

"Sometimes, you have to"

"Like I can, Los Angeles was a great example of my lack of self control"

"Budapest was a great example of my redemption"

"So...what happened in Budapest?"

"A story for another time, kid"

"I will use a memory spell, if I have to"

"I'd rather if you didn't"

"Was it true, you used to kill people?"

"It was a long time ago, I was young and naive, just like you"

"Hey...I'm only twenty three an still growing up" Chantelle claimed, as she put out the magic out of her hand

"Even though, it's only Steve and I, your magical offense can really help us"

"So what's the plan?"

"This alien might not go down without a fight"

"Woooo...we are so gonna kick major ass" Chantelle cheered excitedly which made Natasha facepalm at Chantelle's lack of seriousness and maturity, as it reminded her of Tony Stark. "Spellbinder, Black Widow and Captain America, a strange but kickass trio"

Natasha never thought a witch, as advanced in power as Chantelle was a child, the girl maybe a woman but she had the personality of a kid. The witch was immature and had no understanding of the world beyond her Wiccan universe.

The witch was good company to have, Chantelle was highly spirited and liked to bring light into every conversation. Natasha wondered if the traumatic affect of her accident was her childlike personality and her determination of staying in control.

Chantelle knew this ride was going to be a long one, so she wanted to entertain herself for while. The witch was getting bored on the flight, as she tried to think of the past when she used divination to find a way into New Mexico without being seen by other witches, as there was a secret tunnel in California which can reach New Mexico.

"Was Agent Barton your friend?" Chantelle asked Natasha, as she was curious to know. "He must mean a lot for SHIELD to use my help"

"He is my partner and...a friend" Natasha replied to the witch. "Could you find him again?"

"If I can do without Patcheye coming in and ruining everything"

"Did you get a chance?"

"I couldn't get anything...it was like someone was blocking my powers"

"Has this happened to you before?" Steve interjected, interested to know about Chantelle's failure of divination

"No...it's never happened, unless someone stronger is blocking me"

"Do you know who it is?"

"No...I couldn't get a magical signature"

"Don't worry...you'll try again, don't give up" the soldier said kindly with his hand on Chantelle's shoulder, even though the witch felt like a loser at this moment

Chantelle never had that kind of encouragement before; it was new for her to fail at a spell because she always got it right. The Wiccan couldn't find Barton because a magical block had ended her tracks before she could find out, who it was, thanks to Fury, she will never know, who blocked her.

The witch gained a self-esteem boost from Captain Rogers, who generally looked out for her, being the youngest in their trio. Chantelle had to be prepared for anything, as she was a witch and life for her was unpredictable.

Chantelle was etching to know, who blocked her attempt to find Agent Barton so she wanted to duel with whoever was magically superior to her. The Wiccan knew to never overestimate her enemies in battle and to always keep fighting.

Chantelle didn't wear a seat belt, as she liked fast transport. The witch never told Steve and Natasha of her ability to teleport from one place to the next; she had been training in it for years, to perfect it because it was one of the Seven Wonders of the Wicca.

The witch had to focus on trying to master the five elements of spirit, air, fire, earth and water to reach senior status which was the second highest level for a young witch.

The young woman had seen the yellow-orange lights of Stuttgart from a distance so she was pumped and ready for action. Chantelle knew how to keep it serious for a mission and joke around before it. The witch could feel an eerie presence within her, a magical signal which meant she could be facing another witch, who was in league with the alien.

* * *

**Stuttgart**

As soon, as the Quinjet touched down in Stuttgart. Chantelle teleported out of the jet, wearing a black trenchcoat which was merely a cover up to investigate. The witch had hidden herself through a group of beautifully dressed people in the Stuttgart museum, just merely speculating around to see if the signature of the Tesseract was here. She thought the museum looked like a ballroom.

Chantelle caught her eye on a man, who was dressed fancy which could be a cover up. The witch hide behind a pillar to get a closer look, the man was quite handsome and had good taste in fashion, his raven black hair was sleeked back, his eyes were green like pure emeralds in Karlissia, he was quite tall and lean while exiting the museum, magically changing his clothing into green-gold and black armour and a golden helmet.

Natasha stayed on the Quinjet piloting it, as Chantelle knew Steve had his own strategy planned. The Wiccan was seeing the group of smartly dressed people scattering in fear so she followed them swiftly, as she could see the people panicking and scattering away like rats. What caught Chantelle's eye was the same man in green-gold armour and a ridiculous helmet which reminded her of a goat in Norse tales.

Chantelle had disappeared in the crowd of people, as she was to maintain her cover. The man was everywhere at once, surrounding the people until they disappeared, as if they were clones of him. _"Illusions" _the young Wiccan thought through her mind, as the man reeked of magic. The witch was within the crowd, as they came to a halt.

"Kneel before me" the man said in a commanding tone of voice which was rich, dark and soft. Chantelle kneeled along with the others, not to blow her cover. The young woman could sense the Tessaract's magical components in the man's scepter. "I said...KNEEL" the man screamed, as all the people obeyed the command.

Chantelle got it in her mind that the man was batshit crazy with a magic glow stick of destiny. The witch could feel the natural magic of the Yggdrasil through the scepter. Chantelle proceeded to listen to what the man had to say.

"I am Loki of Asgard" the man introduced himself. Chantelle had a jolt of shock through her body, it explained why her divination was blocked and why she failed. The person responsible for taking the Tessaract was a God of Norse tales with superior abilities in magic, so there was no way she could go up against him alone. "Isn't this simpler?"

Chantelle was curious into what the God of Mischief had to say in front of a crowd of scared humans with no hope of going against him and leaving alive. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation". The witch had conformed in her mind that Loki was even more nutter than in the Norse Tales.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power - for identity" the God of Mischief continued which made Chantelle realise that he was telling the truth, about humans and witches because both races want to be powerful and rule but many are sacrificed in meaningless wars for that lure of power.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel" the mad magician said clearly. Chantelle knew the last man Germans kneeled to was Hitler, a monstrous human who put innocent people to death because of his idea of a pure race of blue eyed and blonde haired people.

Chantelle was in awe on how unstable Loki was and how much of a show off he was. The Wiccan wanted to put the Asgardian magician in his place but she couldn't blow her cover, yet.

"Not to men like you" an old man said coldly. Chantelle had seen the elderly man's courage in standing up to man which powerful than himself, maybe he was a survivor of Hitler's cruel world, as he lived long enough to know.

"There are no men like me" the god replied to the man's remark, as he wasn't insulted at all which made Chantelle feel fear and uncertainty for the old man.

"There are always men like you" the German man said, reminding Loki that he was like any other tyrant who wanted power

"Look at your elder, people. Let him be an example" the trickster said, pointing his scepter towards the man. Chantelle knew what was going to happen to the man, she didn't want him to die for being foolishly brave to stand up to an elite magician.

The next thing Chantelle noticed was the old man being unharmed, after being saved by Steve's shield. The witch presumed to remove the trenchcoat cover up, as her fingers were burning up with magical energy. The Wiccan's heart was raising through her body, as she was going to finally kick this fool's ass with whatever magic she had.

The witch had heard of Steve's last encounter in Germany was in the Nazi regime Chantelle could see the Quinjet flying towards the scene, as she was hiding in the shadows, preparing herself. Natasha had commanded Loki to drop his weapon, as the witch knew it was foolish so she put her hands at the ground and chanted.

**"Vestae deae ignis mihi commilitones voluntatem hominis et animi tenebrae tueri" **Chantelle whispered through her lips, as a small spark of orange fire was trailing through the ground. Loki fired his scepter at the Quinjet, then the Norse God and Steve engaged into battle.

The witch's fire was radiating through the ground, as the Wiccan came out of hiding and pushed the fire at Loki, sending him flying onto the ground as she stood tall and pumped up.

"You are a witch, Vanir filth" the god seethed at Chantelle, as he fired the scepter at the witch, only for Chantelle to teleport out of the way, in a quick flash and as silent, as a wu-shi ninja. All the witch wanted to do was help out Steve so she transported herself to be beside the soldier.

"You can teleport" Steve said in revelation, finding out something new about the Wiccan woman. Chantelle dodged out of the way, as she pulled out her Celtic forged Athame dagger from her belt. The dagger was written in Celtic runes and spells, as every witch in the world had one so she was going to see if it worked on a Norse God.

The young Wiccan had felt some relief when she showed her improved teleportation skills, Chantelle had seen Steve been thrown by Loki, as she felt concern about the soldier. The witch transported herself in front of the god in defense of her new friend, clashing her dagger with his scepter.

The Tessaract powered scepter was overpowering her, as Chantelle could feel the Tessaract magic radiating through the scepter which was weakening her through it's pure magic from the Yggdrasil.

"You really have lost your touch, _Lady Eynis_" Loki chuckled, as Chantelle felt a boil of anger because the god didn't even know her name properly so she impaled the dagger onto the ground to send a magical shockwave through the ground which did nothing. "Poor insignificant princess, it's a shame"

Chantelle was thrown against the ground, as she still had her dagger in her hand. The witch was hurting through her sides, laying on the ground, as she looked up at the tyrant god in fear of her demise.

Suddenly, the sound of AC/DC's Shoot To Thrill was all Chantelle could hear, as she sat up to see a metal man, who was technologically advanced in flight and speed, as Chantelle computed in her mind that her saviour was a man in a metal suit. The witch had seen many things in her life but never a robot man, who packed a mean punch at the Asgardian wizard.

Chantelle stood up; she was healing through her regenerative powers, since all witches had regenerative health due to their magic powers. The witch had seen the metal man aim his impressive weaponry at Loki, standing with Steve, as this was a well fought battle, a first of many to come.

* * *

**The Quinjet Part 2 **

Chantelle had been healing herself through meditation in the Quinjet, as they had captured Loki through teamwork, not bad for a witch, soldier, spy and man of metal.

The Wiccan had recognised the man of metal to be Iron Man, the favourite superhero of Gladys Halliwell, an old friend in Santa Maria. The witch was familiar with how Tony Stark made his fortune which was designing technologically advanced weapons to defend the human race from any threat.

Chantelle was now standing in the jet, as she was starting to block out the voices in front of her. The young woman was curious to see if there was a computer inside Stark's suit or a phone, as she wanted to have some contact with Theo and Francine because she wanted to hear their voices again but she couldn't because of the nature of the mission.

The witch was calming herself down, she knew what the over-confident billionaire looked like, as she saw his face all over the magazines. Chantelle thought Tony looked like a Spaniard with his signature mustache and winning smile which won the hearts of many airheaded witches but not Chantelle.

"So...you're the emo nuke from California" Tony said rudely with humour, as he removed his helmet. "I see why SHIELD were shaking in their boots"

"Hey...it was in defense of a witch sister" Chantelle replied. "Do you have a computer inside the suit?"

"And excellent cell phone reception"

"Can I call someone?" the witch asked mockingly, as she tried to touch the suit

"No way, kid...I'm not going to end up like the gas station in LA"

"I'm not a child, I'm legal enough to drive and drink"

Chantelle wasn't the type of person, who responded to arrogance because many of her ex boyfriends were just like Tony Stark in many ways so she knew how to handle guys like that. In her mind, Chantelle was curious of why Loki wanted to scare a bunch of people into bowing down to him and had this crazy desire to be a king.

The witch had never fought a superior sorcerer before, as Chantelle never had a challenge. The Wiccan woman was interested in why Loki called her _Lady Eynis _or _Vanir filth_, she didn't know what those meanings were to her so she wanted to seek answers.

"Why did you call me, Lady Eynis, trickster?" Chantelle said firmly with her arms crossed. "It's obvious you know why"

"It's your true name, witch" Loki replied in cool courtesy. "The meaning of it is good fortune, princess"

"From who"

"Your blood father, don't tell me Eynis, you don't know who he is"

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy" Steve reiterated to the witch. "He might be lying for all we know"

"Why listen to the mortal, when I have the answer you have always wanted to seek"

"I trust the soldier, unlike you monster"

"Eynis...you have the blood of the Vanir through your veins, it's easy to explain why you are magically superior than your fellow Wiccans"

"I...don't want to listen anymore" Chantelle said hurtfully, as she didn't want to open all those emotions when she thought of her real father so she covered her ears. "You could be lying, how can you know who my father is, if you don't know me"

Suddenly, an overhead thunder cloud formed in the sky, Chantelle saw through the window of the Quinjet. The Wiccan could sense someone was coming through the lightning and thunder, as it could be a witch, who knew how to manipulate forms of the weather which was also an A-List power of the Wicca.

The rumbling of thunder and lightening was uneasy for Chantelle, as she always had a fear of storms because it reminded her of when evil Shane Blackwell came to crash her sixteenth birthday to kill her, the reason was because she had been born to a man, who loved her biological mother Cilia very much so his extreme jealousy and madness played a part.

"What's the matter, scared of a 'lil lightening" Steve smirked, mocking the god which make Chantelle chuckle, as she was holding her composure to not show herself laughing

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said, with some stroke of fear

A thud, as loud as an earthquake landed on top of the Quinjet. Chantelle stood up, as Tony put on his Iron Man helmet on and pressed the exit button, to open the Quinjet's exit.

At that moment, Chantelle saw a well muscled man with longish blonde hair to his shoulders appear out of the blue with his red cape blowing through the winds, his eyes were blue and had a large hammer in his hands. The witch has no chance in going up against this guy.

Chantelle had known the man to be Thor, the God of Thunder from Norse Tales, as it was easy to recognise by his hammer Mjolnir by his side. The witch didn't expect the Thunder God to assault Iron Man and take the hostage Loki away, as he used his hammer to fly away from the Quinjet which was impressive to Chantelle.

The witch could hear the dialogue between Steve, Natasha and Tony, who were trying to defuse the situation, as Chantelle was bothered by it because she knew if anyone got in Thor's way, they would be destroyed but Chantelle wasn't no ordinary person.

"We need a plan of attack" Steve said, trying to figure out a better plan to stop the Thunder God, as Iron Man was preparing to exit

"I have a plan...attack" Tony replied in his suit, as he exited the Quinjet in quick flight which made Chantelle humph, as she wanted to go with him

Steve had taken a parachute from it's compartment, as he was taking a risk of going after Stark. Natasha tried to reason with him, as Thor and Loki were Asgardian gods so the super soldier and the man of metal had no chance going up against them, unless Chantelle volunteered to go with him, just to even the odds.

"If you are gonna go after those jerkoffs, can't I go?" Chantelle asked in question. "I might be your best chance of landing _safely_"

"It's too dangerous, for a lady" Steve replied, refusing the witch to put herself in danger for him. "Do you have any Wiccan methods of going after them?"

"There are only three ways, one of them is the flight, one of the Seven Wonders, a transportation spell which is in the senior witch book and the element of air"

"You better hold on, ma'am" the soldier said, while Chantelle put her arm around his shoulder tightly, as she was ready for the jump of her life

Chantelle was not prepared when she felt the coldness of the winds. The thunder storm was still prominent through the skies. The witch was prepared to jump off the plane, as she could potentially die if she didn't master the element of air.

Then, the two jumped off the jet, the adrenaline rush was huge for Chantelle, holding onto Steve tightly, even though he had a parachute, the witch was fearful of death and not being able to live to complete the mission and go home, she had another trick up her sleeve.

**"Cardea femina dea caeli unum elementum nostri sacra, da mihi potestatem, et virtutem, et amicus volet secure ventis intendere" **Chantelle shouted, as the winds surrounded her, and then the two were levitating through the winds, as it was almost like flight but the winds were in Chantelle's control and she could do, as she wished with it.

The winds were in Chantelle's hands, as she used the power of the air to do what she wanted, she held onto the soldier, as this element was the hardest of the five because it required months of training so Chantelle had trained in the element before in the sophomore spell book before working with Dr Banner.

"Have you done this before?" Steve asked her, seeing a functioning spell in full effect, as it could potentially go wrong. "It must have taken a lot of training"

"It did...don't look down, it's pretty scary from up here so don't drop me" Chantelle replied in heightened fear and excitement, as she propelled herself and the soldier through the power of air and winds.

Through Chantelle's mind, she was two elements away of gaining her senior status; it will gain her enhanced power, as she can be strong enough to match Loki in a power battle to save Earth, the realm of mankind from his wicked schemes.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope the chapter was good since I tried to follow the canon, as closely as possible with my own little twist. By the way, the element powers Chantelle has is not her actual powers, as they are stepping stones or spells for her to complete in order to gain her senior status._**


	5. Who Am I?

_A/N: This is a short and filler chapter until I get into the interesting things in the next chapter. This chapter will be Chantelle's self reflection and knowing who her true father is in depth; I hope you enjoy it since I needed something before the next._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Who Am I?**

Chantelle had separated from Steve, as he planned on going after Stark and Thor so she thought to have mastered air to land without danger.

The witch was walking through the dark forest at night, it was scary because the last time the witch had been in a forest was when she ran away from Shane Blackwell.

The memories of that traumatic event still played in her mind. Chantelle didn't want to allow fear to ruin her life anymore. Being a witch has taught Chantelle lessons she can implement into her daily life.

Chantelle was frightened of the prospect of getting hurt in this mission, it wasn't over until Loki was safely locked up in a prison cell for his crimes against the people of Germany, it made Chantelle wonder where the German witches were when Loki attacked their people.

_"I have to get it together" _Chantelle thought in her head, whilst walking through the rocky hills of the woods.

Chantelle had gotten used to Tony Stark's bravado, as she had boyfriends like him before, the idea of the Iron Man suit being technologically advanced was one thing but going up against two Asgardian beings was another.

The witch wanted to get into the action, as she didn't want to sit back and let the men do the hard work. As a woman, Chantelle wanted to prove, she was more than just a pretty face to look at.

Chantelle had just known her actual name was Eynis and had the blood of the Vanir through her veins, it was the only reasonable explanation into why she was better than her fellow Wiccans.

There were bright lights in the sky which radiated like fireworks, Chantelle moaned at it because it was a possibility of the metal man and the God of Thunder were fighting.

Chantelle never liked it when grown adults fought in front of her because it was childish and there were other peaceful resolutions.

_"I wanted to know if Loki was telling the truth about me or was he lying to throw me off my game" _Chantelle thought again, as she wanted to know.

The answer Chantelle had always wanted to know was who her biological father was. The idea of knowing his name and what his species would give Chantelle closure to a life long question.

Theo and Francine never knew who Chantelle's father was because he must have been anti-witch to have anyone know who he was.

Chantelle was near a lake, as it was dark through the night. The thunder storm stopped, as she wanted to look into the lake. Her reflection showed her to be battle worn and tired.

The Wiccan wanted to master the element of water, as it was one of the elements she had left to accomplish in order to earn her senior status.

Chantelle closed her eyes, as her fingers were out. The young woman was not certain if she could do it, as water was one of the easier elements to master.

**"Mari aquam Deae, da mihi virtutem ac elementum sit amet magistro" **Chantelle chanted softly, opening her eyes to see the water levitating through the air. Her hands maneuvered, then the water followed.

Chantelle was proud of herself for being able to perfect this properly, as her hands were bending the waters through her hands. The liquid was raising up and down with Chantelle's hand magic.

The witch was gladdened with happiness, she had mastered the elements of fire, air, spirit and water, she only had earth to go before she achieved her senior level.

Chantelle had stopped the waters; it was the only time she could use it. The witch knew the five elements were skills witches needed to master in order to gain senior level, they were challenges and tasks needed to be completed.

The witch could see the lightning through the sky which made her groan. Chantelle didn't want this to go wrong so quickly but it seemed like it did. The Wiccan thought there was no need for grown men to be fighting in the first place.

Chantelle was trekking through the woods, as her teleporting powers would be useless because she wouldn't know where she was going.

The young woman was curious into why Loki called her a lady and a princess, as she was confused, it might have something to do with her mysterious biological father.

Trekking the woods was hard for Chantelle, feeling weakened from the fall onto the forest ground; she had mastered the element of air so she was alright for now.

_I must not give up, this could be my only chance_

_Steve's gone and I might not be able to help him on time _

Chantelle had recurring thoughts in her mind, as she wondered why she denied herself, the only answer she wanted to hear because of who's mouth it came from. The witch didn't care about whether Loki was lying or telling the truth but wanted to hear a possible name.

The young woman remembered the last time she came to Germany, it was when she was eighteen and helped her inhuman friend Daphne Larson confront her parents about her inhuman power to control the thermal temperatures within her hands, the trip had been successful but it made Chantelle miss Daphne more.

The other people Chantelle missed the most were Theo, Francine and Bertha. Chantelle had not seen her sister in two weeks, since Bertha was studying further magic, as she will take her grandfather Julio's seat on the Elder's Council.

Chantelle envied Bertha because she was treated with more respect, due to the fear of her phoenix powers so witches knew to back off and not say anything to Bertha.

The feeling of jealousy radiated through her body, as Chantelle wanted the same respect Bertha had from the witch community but it was not possible.

The witch was thinking about her foster parents. Theo and Francine were Chantelle's world; she will be nothing without their love and kindness, they have taken care of her since she was a baby, left on a doorstep by her real mother, who didn't want her.

Through the emotions of pain, being unworthy and unloved was what Chantelle had to conquer throughout her life, she had to find the strength to face those fears and say no to it.

Chantelle could hear the sounds of thunder and lightning in the sky, along with cosmic blasts, she ran through the rockiness of the ground to get to the scene. The witch had hope to defuse the situation between Thor and Iron Man before it ends up destroying the forest.

The witch was sliding through a steep sloop of the forest, as she tried not to fall hard so she teleported onto the ground, after leaping. Chantelle hated the mishaps of teleporting but she had to deal with it.

Chantelle was in the woods, pacing through the ground hard; she didn't want to waste time in being lost in a German forest, looking for a man in a metal suit, a super soldier an two Asgardian beings.

The young woman had arrived on the scene, it seemed Steve had broken up the fight between Iron Man and Thor which was a relief because the environment of the earthly place was at stake. Chantelle had seen Steve get between the God of Thunder and the man of metal.

Chantelle had come out of the shadows to face the three very different men, her fingers were tingling, as she was etching to use her magic on someone but she had to keep it calm and cool in a potentially dangerous situation.

"This bullshit fight needs to stop, aren't we all on the same side" Chantelle asked, scratching her head. "Can't we focus on the real problem which is the trickster?"

"This doesn't concern you, Lady Eynis" Thor replied to the witch's proclamation. "This is between me and the man of metal"

"Why do you and your brother call me, Lady Eynis?"

"I would like to know the same thing" Steve said, curious into knowing why Chantelle had that name

"The kid's name is Chantelle Black" Tony interjected, also interested in why the emo witch from California had a third name

"Chantelle, is it your earthly name?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on" the witch said, confused in why her name was Eynis

"She is of Vanaheim"

"So the nuke is from some realm of legend"

"No...she is half-Vanrian and half-witch" the Thunder God refuted

"How do you know about me, if we have only met once?"

"Freyr has been concerned for you. I have been attempting to find you again"

"Freyr...as in the God of the Sun and Father of the Vanir" Chantelle said in awe, with wide eyes. "Why would he care about me?"

"Eynis Freyrson...he is your blood father"

Chantelle felt her heart stop for a few seconds, she had finally found out who her biological father was at last. The Wiccan felt happy on the inside, she now knows who her father is, who is Freyr, the God of the Sun. The witch knew the Norse tales of the Vanir warrior; he rode his stead warthog and had a magic sword through his adventures.

"Lady Eynis, I'm here to take you home" Thor said kindly. "Your father would like to see you again"

"I'm going nowhere with you, stranger" Chantelle replied firmly. "I can't anyways, until the world is safe from your brother's schemes"

"You don't belong in Midgard"

"Either do you"

"I have come to save Midgard"

"What a good job you are doing, Hammerhead?"

Steve had to face the hard truth of Chantelle being a half-Goddess from legend, there was no way he was allowing this brute god to take her away from Earth, without a fight. In retaliation, Thor raised his hammer to aim at him, then the soldier blocked the attack with his shield which caused a huge shockwave to radiate through the forest.

The forest was torn to pieces, as Chantelle stood up to see the after effects of vibranium shield VS magic hammer collision. The witch saw the forest in it's state of the effects, it seemed she had never seen anything like it before, as she was in awe.

At that moment, Chantelle started to get a sharp pain in her head, she was feeling dizzy through the after effects of the weapons collision. The witch could see her sight blurring before her eyes through what she can see; she was feeling sick within her stomach, as she was losing control of her body so she was holding onto a nearby tree.

Suddenly, Chantelle lost balance and control of her body falling back onto the ground. Steve, Tony and Thor were concerned about how the effects of the shockwaves affected the Wiccan woman; she was laying on the ground with a sense of hope of Chantelle being able to wake up and fight another battle.


	6. Mind Tricks

_A/N: My true purpose of this story is to have another badass female since I do not have a pairing planned for Chantelle in this story, as I like her be shippable for everybody so she doesn't have a romance storyline in Spellbinder. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it was like chapter 4's format._

_Chantelle's biological father will be talked about and the real reason why SHIELD wants her on this mission, apart from finding Clint and assisting Bruce in understanding magic within the Tessaract will be revealed._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Mind Tricks **

A shock was through Chantelle's body; waking up in the infirmary on the Helicarrier. The witch was scared, agitated and frightened because she was in an unknown place and wasn't surrounded by the others; she was sitting up in the clear white bed, feeling like a helpless weakling.

Chantelle saw Agent Coulson sitting in one of the seats, he must have stayed throughout the night, as his eyes looked tired. The Wiccan woman was not happy because of how things went down in Germany.

The revelation of her biological father gave Chantelle relief; a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, as she knew his name and details about him, her father was Freyr, the God of Light in Vanaheim so she can finally explain where her some of her powers came from.

Chantelle felt good within herself, as she finally knew who her father was. She had an opportunity to know him, as he was alive because her biological mother was dead.

The bed was comfortable, as the softness made it familiar for Chantelle. The collision between Thor's hammer and Steve's shield had a bad effect on her, being a sophomore witch with no real experience on what to do when this kind of thing happened to her.

"I see you have fully recovered, Miss Black" Agent Coulson said kindly. "Is it because of regenerative health?"

"It is...all witches have it" Chantelle replied. "It's what makes us more advanced than humans"

"Is it true?"

"What is it, Agent Fanboy?"

"You have an Asgardian name called Eynis Freyrson"

"I am half-Vanir, just found it out"

"Did you want to leave?"

"No...until the world is safe from Loki's wickedness"

"I heard you went up against him with your weapon"

"I lost the duel...his scepter had magic from the Tessaract radiating from it"

"Don't worry...sometimes in life, losing can be good"

"How can it?"

"You just have to find your own inner strength to be strong"

"How are the others?"

"Discussing plans for Loki"

"Did anyone stay with me?"

"Captain Rogers stayed the night, he was concerned for you, as was Agent Romanoff"

"Why"

"They wanted to check to see if you were okay"

"Why would they care, after this I won't even know these people"

"Sometimes, new friendships are created through tough times"

Chantelle couldn't help but scoff at Agent Coulson's advice to her but it was wise. The witch shouldn't feel bad about losing to Loki in a public duel, as he was the superior magician to her. The woman hated herself for not being able to stop the conflict between Steve and Thor.

The young Wiccan couldn't believe Steve and Natasha had stayed the night for her, as she thought this Initiative was a one time thing but you can really develop bonds with people. Chantelle didn't want to start another fight with Thor so she had to build some sort of friendship with the Thunder God.

Chantelle had been tired of feeling worthless and unloved because it was not who she was anymore, she wanted to shed her old self and become a new person, someone that had no fear and was a badass.

The witch had stood up from the medical bed, as Chantelle was sick and tired of missing out on all the fun. The witch had been changed into the clothes, she wore when she first got on the Helicarrier, she felt comfortable in jeans because the leathers had grown too comfortable to her.

Chantelle wanted to see Bruce again, even though she had to be in the same room, as Tony Stark, known as tin man to her. The witch couldn't wait to see the others again; she liked spending time with them being on this mission to save the world from Loki's evil.

* * *

**The Lab**

The Wiccan woman was walking through the passageways to get to the lab, Chantelle was hearing a lot of arguing through the door, as she entered the lab, then it was quite. Chantelle felt out of place, feeling like she didn't belong in a group of humans.

Chantelle felt cold within, thinking about love brought her emotions, she didn't want to feel because of how it would affect her powers. The witch was standing around with her arms crossed, she didn't want to show her childishness so she can hang with these grown people on the team.

"It seems Sabrina couldn't take a bump from a shockwave" Tony said rudely, eating blueberries

"Either can you, tin man" Chantelle replied back smartly. "Got your ass whooped by a Thunder God"

"How dare you insult, Lady Eynis?" Thor sneered in Chantelle's defense. "Watch your tongue, metal man"

"Why...she isn't some kind of princess?"

"Chantelle is a lady, you should learn to respect them" Steve interjected slyly

"Even with those freaky powers, you still couldn't beat Reindeer Games"

"I was...caught off guard, I'll beat him next time" the witch muttered to herself

"They should have locked you away, just for being here, kid"

Chantelle was furious, how dare this low down human billionaire talk about her accident, as if she enjoyed killing those people that day. Chantelle's hands were glowing green; they have never been this colour, as she pushed her hand forward to telekinetically pin Stark to the wall. Her topaz blue eyes were glowing through anger and frustration.

"Hey, kid...put him down" Natasha said kindly to the witch. "He's not worth it"

"You're right, Miss Rushman" Chantelle replied, releasing her power over Tony Stark, as she held her hands together. "Why..."

"It's anger, sometimes your feelings get mixed up" Bruce explained. "It did have an effect on your powers"

"The Elders have spent years trying to suppress our emotions because of the destruction it causes to people"

"Did it happen to you?"

"I've...always been an emotional person, feeling all those emotions of..." Chantelle stuttered, seeing Loki's scepter behind Bruce. The scepter had it's own beauty, as it's technology and magic was alien, out of this world.

The young woman wanted to have her hands on it; Chantelle was curious into how the scepter's magic was affecting her into losing her mind and almost losing controlling her. Throwing Tony to the wall was an example of why alien magic cannot exist on Earth, along the witches of the Wicca, it's powers are dreadful for what they do to people.

"Want to watch the footage of Loki" Bruce offered, as a show of kindness. "He might be tired out"

"I think he is just saving time, thinking of his next move" Chantelle replied firmly. "Whatever he is planning, it's taking a while"

"Is he always this quiet?"

"A magician like him, always keeps his patience"

Chantelle stayed in the lab, she was curious in the footage of the trickster being an ass. Natasha didn't like how Stark tormented the kid about her accident, it must have been hard to know she had blood on her hands, even though Chantelle had been trying to forget about it.

According to SHIELD, Chantelle has a long history of emotional instability and has shown signs of depression throughout her teen years which meant her powers could be a national security threat. Chantelle stood by, curious at what the trickster god was planning to do in order to gain power.

"For once, Stark, you should stop being yourself" Natasha said bitterly at the billionaire. "You almost got yourself killed"

"I didn't know Agent Romanoff had a soft spot for the kid" Tony replied slyly. "Did she put a spell on you?"

"She''s just a kid, brought up in a foster home with no idea where she comes from, until now" the Russian explained, staring at the Thunder God

"Chantelle defended me in Germany, you should apologise to her" Steve said bitterly with his arms crossed

"We would have been better off without her"

"You may not like her, Chantelle is the only hope SHIELD has in finding Agent Barton"

"So you accuse me in being mean to her, while SHIELD wants her powers, how fitting"

"I actually like the girl, it's no good losing her to a small argument" Bruce interjected smartly

"The doctor's right, this could be a part of Loki's manipulation, to draw Chantelle away from us" the Russian spy said thoughtfully. "The scepter had some effect on her, what if he manipulates her against us"

"It's one less emo kid to worry about"

"If you insult the Lady Eynis again, I will fight you again for her honour" Thor proclaimed sharply

"The truth is...the real reason why SHIELD brought Chantelle here is for you, Stark"

"Why"

"The poisoning in your heart, it's going to kill you in a few years so Director Fury thought magic could cure you"

"The emo nuke is my only way of living" the billionaire scoffed, thinking that Chantelle will never help him. "She won't like it"

"You will start by treating her a lot better"

"Why should I?"

"Chantelle is your only hope of escaping death"

Natasha thought telling Stark of Chantelle's real reason of being on this mission could get him to treat her better. The Russian may have thought the kid was immature and childish but Chantelle can have a serious side and keep herself in check.

Chantelle was shocked, finding out her true purpose was to cure Tony Stark; she was mad at Natasha for keeping it a secret but truly, the blame was towards Fury. The witch had been lied to about her mission, she was angry but she couldn't show it.

The scepter had a bad presence in the lab, it's magic was unlike anything in this world. This argument between Tony and Chantelle was Loki's opportunity into driving the witch away from them, attempting to use her dangerous powers against Romanoff, Banner, Rogers, Thor and Stark.

The Russian spy had wanted to make the kid feel welcome and safe but this environment was hardly safe for an emotionally unstable witch, a doctor with anger management issues and a villainous god who wanted to manipulate them both.

Natasha was lucky to not be the only female in this Initiative; it gave her a chance to bond with the Wiccan kid on the Quinjet. Chantelle seemed enthusiastic in joining and redeeming herself for the crimes she has committed to be come a better person. The spy hoped the kid was okay and wasn't too hard on herself because of something that wasn't in her control.

* * *

**The Room**

Chantelle walked out of the lab, not because she was angry and wanted to thrash everything in her sight which was childish. The woman wanted some time to herself, away from the other Avengers so she could get herself together.

The dark passageways were hard for Chantelle, always getting lost and confused about where she was. The witch was lucky to have Natasha as a guide last time; Chantelle had gotten along with the Russian spy because she used her undercover surname Rushman in conversation.

Chantelle was in her room; the room SHIELD provided for her. The witch felt alone within herself, Chantelle had always been isolated throughout her life, being a witch born of adultery and lust.

The young woman felt a hole in her heart, the void of being unloved was always present. Chantelle tried to make the feelings go away by using spells but they didn't work. The witch didn't like being alone and isolated because it was where she was most vulnerable and real.

Chantelle was lying down on the bed, feeling uncomfortable, as she turned to face the wall. The witch was holding onto Bobo tightly in her arms, she felt safe with the teddy bear with her.

"Good evening, Lady Eynis" a slick male voice said telepathically through Chantelle's mind. "I see you need some company"

"Go away, Loki" Chantelle replied through her head. "You shouldn't be talking to me"

"The human's prison cannot keep me from using magic"

"Good for you"

"Eynis...why stay with them,when you can be a queen"

"I don't even know my father"

"Freyr will welcome you back to Vanaheim with open arms"

"Ho do you know what my father want?"

"I can tell he does not want his boy, Fionlr being his heir"

"I have a brother"

"There is much for you to learn, little princess"

"How am I a princess?"

"You are third in line for the Vanirian throne, Eynis"

"At least, I'm not the heir"

"The Vanir allow females to inherit which should be the same for the Asgardians"

"What do you want?"

"To have some time alone with you, Eynis"

"Why"

"I should have taken you away from them, you do not belong in Midgard"

"Either do you"

"I came to rule them"

"You have no right, even with your magic scepter"

"I do and I do as I please"

Chantelle wished she had the power to shut Loki away, she didn't want the trickster in her head, as a way to seduce her. The witch was confident in allowing him to throw his lies at her, even though she will not believe them.

The young woman didn't know Loki was allowed to use his magic; telepathic communication was not easy to master but Loki was able to do it with her. The magician from Asgard really tried to sway her away from the Avengers, as it was not going to work.

"Eynis...are you still there?" Loki asked gently in her mind. "Don't ignore me..."

"Why should I talk to you, monster?" Chantelle replied. "You killed people"

"Don't act innocent, you killed five of them"

"It was in self defense"

"Still saving those, who hate you"

"What gives you the right to rule?"

"I am a Prince of Asgard"

"You will not hurt anyone in here"

"The monster, who thinks he is a man, how tragic"

"Leave Banner alone"

"Do you love him, Eynis?"

"No...I care about him, he is my friend"

"The humans are nothing to you, you are a princess and they are peasants"

"No wonder why you have no friends"

"Who needs friends when you are the best magician in the Nine Realms"

"Even the best needs knocking off once in a while"

"You think you are better than me"

"I would have tried"

"Eynis...I consider you an equal to me...in terms of magical abilities"

"Why"

"Your illusions, hand magic and swordsmanship...you can be a great Vanir Queen"

"Too bad, I don't want it"

"Eynis...SHIELD want to use you for your powers"

"Where is Agent Barton?"

"He is safe, away from you"

"Stop playing games, trickster...I know what you are on the inside"

"You are a witch, you can't possibly know about my real face"

"Every witch knows you are a Frost Giant underneath the handsome face"

"You think of me, handsome...thank you Eynis"

"I didn't mean it like that...goddess" Chantelle growled at herself, for allowing Loki to charm her. "I was only explaining"

"You and those helpless creatures cannot stop me from ruling Midgard"

"I will try"

"Then, you shall perish with them, Eynis"

"I want to know...why are you really doing this?"

"It's none of your concern"

"Is it because big brother Thor was better than you?"

"I care not for my oaf of a brother, he fell for a unworthy mortal"

"So...your mad because your brother loved a human so you harm them, for your own sick enjoyment"

"Don't act like you are their biggest hero since you killed five of them"

"That accident doesn't control my life, either does fear"

"It will be too late...I could have spared you but you will die with the rest of them"

"Then so be it"

Chantelle didn't understand what Loki's cryptic words meant. The witch wondered what the trickster meant when he said the Avengers cannot stop him and things will be too late.

The Wiccan woman didn't want to know what Loki had planned for them so she ignored it, she felt angry that she allowed the trickster to find his way to play with her heartstrings. Chantelle wasn't the type of girl to be wooed so easily, as she was the one in control.

Chantelle made a terrible mistake in calling Loki handsome, as it boosted his already huge ego. The young woman didn't want to give the trickster more ammunition against her. Chantelle curled up in herself, thinking of ways to block out the Asgardian from her mind.

The witch didn't like to be charmed by simple men, who wanted to sleep with her for a night but Loki wasn't that kind of man; he was clever, sharp witted and had an obsession with being in control.

Chantelle closed her eyes, she thought of the passages through the Helicarrier, through her power of the third eye through finding things. The witch wanted to find something that caught her attention, as she had to find a way to block Loki's magic.

Moreover, Chantelle saw a small package attached to the wall, it was something dangerous so she turned off her third eye vision to sit up. The Wiccan woman could see that the Helicarrier was in danger, with Loki stalling time to do something which can endanger the lives of the humans on this airship.

Chantelle was confused, she didn't know what it was the trickster was planning; his cryptic words of _"It will be too late" _which indicates what Loki's game was. The room started shaking and tumbling, as it was like an earthquake; Chantelle stood up in fear, she could feel the ground breaking around her.

Suddenly, Chantelle heard an explosion; her world was about to implode in front of her very eyes, unsure on whether she can do anything in her power to stop it.


	7. Devastation

_A/N: This chapter is about what happens to Chantelle when the Helicarrier falls, this will contain character death and sadness so enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Devastation**

Chantelle didn't know what was happening around her. The Helicarrier had exploded through a bomb Chantelle had not detected; she was trapped in the rubble, as the pillars had fallen around her.

The witch was scared of what was going to happen to her, she heard the screams and the yells through the airship, it felt like Chantelle had failed to stop this from happening.

A roar was heard from miles away. Chantelle was trapped underneath a pillar, as it was crushing her left leg; she was struggling to get up. The Wiccan woman was stuck and couldn't get out.

Chantelle's telekinetic energy couldn't lift the pillars of her; she was worn out from recovering from what happened in Germany. Her eyes were closed, as she knew what she had to do.

"**Cybele, dea terra dabit virtutem continendi et elementum libero**" Chantelle chanted through her heightened fear, as the pillars were moving out of the way, as the ground was shaking trough the power of the earth element.

Chantelle was able to get up from the ground, even though she was hurt through the crushing blow. The sounds of triggers being pulled was something the witch didn't like to hear.

The young witch had finally made her senior status, as she passed the final element; she needed it to make Level 4 which was a good level for a young witch to reach, and she felt glad within herself for making it.

The Wiccan woman was trying to stand, as she was coughing through the smoke. Chantelle didn't know what she was looking for. The fear of death was prominent in her mind, as the witch didn't know the trickster would do something like this.

Chantelle was saddened when she hear the screaming, she didn't like to know about people suffering because she had failed to detect Loki's plan straight on. The witch was trying to see through the smoke, as she couldn't see what was happening.

The witch heard a lot of crashing and booming voices around her, as Chantelle smiled to herself. The woman had finally made her senior status, as she mastered the five elements of witchcraft so she felt stronger than she did when she went to Germany.

Chantelle was looking through the passageways of the Helicarrier. Her hands were glowing orange, as the bright energy was stronger within. The senior power was stronger within a witch so she was able to generate her energy into a glowing light.

The young woman heard a loud crash; she moved out of the way by ducking out of a blast. Chantelle could see Thor being crashed into the wall, as she was concerned of the events; the same roar she heard minutes ago was present.

"Lady Eynis….you must go" the God asked of the witch." It's too dangerous for you"

"What's happening?" Chantelle asked

"You shouldn't be here"

"Is it the doctor?"

"He is not himself, you should go"

"Fine"

Chantelle knew the Thunder God was in trouble so she stayed out of the way, she teleported out of this passageway, as she was in another level. Her eyes were on high alert, as she was aware of what was going on.

The witch could feel the Helicarrier imploding around her, as it was falling apart; she was able to keep her balance being a senior witch. Chantelle could see a figure moving through the shadows, she was certain someone had snuck onto the airship to do Loki's dirty work.

Chantelle was running through the tunnels of the airship, as it was dark, a yellow light from the distance so she ran towards it. The, she saw a young woman who looked gothic with her long black hair, brown eyes, pale white skin, as she was quite tall and thin in her stature, the young woman looked like a vampire's daughter.

The young woman must be a witch, judging by the satanic pentagram necklace around her. Chantelle wore she saw this girl before in her old days, being a witch in New Mexico, trying to save Thor's hammer from falling into the hands of dark witches.

"Stephanie Hyatt…nice to see you again" Chantelle said slyly, preparing to get her Wiccan dagger behind her back. "Long time no see"

"Thanks to your pathetic friends, Forest is displeased" Stephanie replied. "You will pay for your sins"

"Why are you here?"

"To join Loki's army….to take my place, as his queen" the dark witch said, making Chantelle laugh

"You must be delusional"

"I wanted to start out on my own, sick of being with my overbearing cousins and be the better witch"

"I will have to take you down, like the rest of you emo witches"

"I'd like to see you try"

Chantelle saw a red energy ball fly towards her, as she dodged out of the way; it seemed Stephanie can pack a punch in her with her reddened energy. The young Wiccan had to be careful of her dark enemy because she had the power to alter probability so she had to kill Stephanie and fast, the sound of Wiccan steel clashed against each other.

Stephanie was hardened by hatred and fear, a sense Chantelle got from her. The senior witch had to watch her back, as Stephanie was determined to get rid of her, to please the evil Jotun trickster, who was her new master; it seemed Chantelle knew Loki played Stephanie, lying to her about promises of power which was the theme.

Chantelle was recovering quickly, as a senior witch; she can recover faster than she did before. Stephanie's hands were glowing red, as her eyes were vexed with anger, as she blasted her energy at Chantelle but she teleported forwards, flying onto the witch, slamming into her.

The Half-Vanir princess's dagger was pointing towards Stephanie's heart, as she was ready to kill this servant witch. Chantelle was pinning Stephanie down with her powers, as Stephanie was a sophomore witch compared to Chantelle.

"Stay…down…bitch" Chantelle said slurring through her words. "You will die, brainwashed bitch"

"I will not disappoint him" Stephanie replied sadly. "He will be a better king, than your fool of a human president"

"You are a fool to think he cares about you"

"Hmm….you know nothing, stupid bastard"

"That's original, who came up with it"

"You will die….I will alter reality to be a complete nightmare for you"

"Says the witch, who is on her back"

"How ironic…..i heard you liked to get with other girls"

"At least, they will not look like Dracula's whore"

At this moment, Stephanie released herself by exerting her power to fling Chantelle onto the ground, she could stand up and dust herself off, the dark witch was determined to kill the bastard girl, for Loki, her new master and lover she had been with for a few days.

Stephanie was desperate to prove herself to the dark witches, as she can kill Chantelle, after what she had done to the Blackfire Coven by stealing Thor's hammer from them and their chances of world power.

Chantelle was lying on the ground, as she was trying to get up; her dagger was far away from her. The chances of killing Stephanie might be slim for her, as the dark witch can change probability and use her energy for dangerous things.

"This is the end for you, bastard" Stephanie chuckled, wielding her Wiccan dagger in her right hand. "I have been waiting since New Mexico"

"What's the drama about?" Chantelle replied slyly. "Is it about me killing your boyfriend Hayes?"

"You…..killed Teddy; you will pay for your crimes against the Blackfire Coven"

"Boo who….who cares"

"Arrgghh" Stephanie yelled, charging with her Wiccan dagger; Chantelle telekinetically caught her own dagger to dodge out of the way, by rolling on the hard ground.

Stephanie was mad; she missed the bastard girl by a second. Her eyes were glowing red, as she had red energy from her left hands to blast at the humans in suits who tried to interfere in her plans.

The dark witch was feeling anger boiling within her; she wanted revenge against Chantelle, for her boyfriend Teddy Hayes, who was killed by the bastard.

Chantelle picked up her dagger, as she stood up. Her eyes looked sternly at Stephanie, as she will do whatever it took to prevent Stephanie from freeing Loki.

The young woman held onto her dagger close to her, as she didn't trust herself to put it away. Stephanie charged against her, as she was filled with anger. Chantelle saw a way to get the upper hand, to use Stephanie's anger as a distraction to go in for the kill.

The senior witch was clashing her steel with Stephanie's. The dark witch was growling in anger, as she flung her dagger, then Chantelle ducked to pierce her dagger into Stephanie's heart.

The amount of black blood coming out of the dark witch's heart was gross, as it was expected because Stephanie was half-demon, as well as a witch.

Chantelle removed the dagger from Stephanie; she screamed, as red energy from her body expelled before she died. The young woman was grossed out by the blood on her hands; she had killed people before but for the right reasons.

"_Finally….she's dead, it was a tough fight but I will be fine. First, I have to stop others from trying to free the trickster"_ Chantelle said in her mind, while running through the passage tunnel.

The witch was very determined to kill the trickster herself; Chantelle had something to prove since the last time she fought against Loki. The witch wanted to prove that she was the better magician than the Asgardian fraud.

Chantelle looked through the passageways, as she could feel the airship coming down. The witch hoped the others would put their differences aside, as they were close to fighting earlier.

Pacing through the halls was scary, as Chantelle didn't know what was going to happen. The airship was shaking, as the tumbling stopped.

The young woman went up a few stairs of this passage. Chantelle was running up the stairs, even though several SHIELD agents were raising their weapons against the threats within the Helicarrier.

Chantelle had seen double doors, as she pressed the button to open it. The witch sees Thor trapped in a glass compressed cage, as she was shocked to see it, at the corner of her eye, she sees Agent Coulson lying on the ground, lifeless and comatose.

The witch felt a boil of anger and rage within her, as she sees Loki in his full Asgardian clothes. Chantelle was angry, as the man who picked her up from Malibu was dead and she couldn't save him. The smell of corruption got to Chantelle's as she was starting to shed tears for the fallen agent.

"What's the matter, Eynis…..did you miss him?" the trickster chuckled at the witch's grief. "My fool of a brother tried to test me"

"Why did you kill him?" Chantelle replied in a growl of anger. "He was only human"

"That was the reason, the humans will kneel before me and there is nothing you can do about it"

"So you kill because it's like a party or because you hate the idea of being left in the shadows"

"You watch your mouth, Vanir filth" Loki seethed, grabbing Chantelle's arm tightly

"Let go…..Frost Giant"

"Don't you see, Lady Eynis….you will watch the destruction of this world"

"No…I won't" Chantelle said sternly, as her orange energy sparks from her hands, throwing the trickster of her. "You will pay for this"

"I am the superior magician, Eynis….you maybe a princess but can you really think you can stop me"

"Maybe, I can try"

Chantelle teleported next to the compressed glass cage, as she wanted to play a game with the trickster. Loki was exiting the space, as he couldn't. Cleverly, the witch used boundary magic to not allow Loki to pass through; she smiled, as she had this victory over him.

The witch wanted vengeance for what happened to Agent Coulson, she was furious within, as tears were streaming down her eyes, as she felt like a failure about not being able to save him from Loki's evil but she can avenge him.

"Let me pass, Lady Eynis" Loki seethed through his teeth. "Release your pathetic spell"

"You will not leave here" Chantelle replied angrily

"Why not"

"You killed Coulson and you can't leave unless I let you"

"Eynis...I have transport, get out of my way" the god yelled at her, walking towards the witch in anger. "Release the spell"

"No...never in my life"

"Eynis...the man was in my way, you must understand the verity of the situation"

"You killed a man for your own enjoyment"

"He was in my way, humans are so meaningless" the trickster sneered in such arrogance, clutching onto Chantelle's arm

"You will not get away with this"

"Who will stop me, it's certainly not you"

"I will try…..you will not rule until I am dead and my ashes are in ground"

"I will give you your wish, Lady Eynis"

Suddenly, Chantelle felt a knife cutting to the left side of her waist; she could feel blood oozing out of her. The witch saw the malicious eyes of Loki, as she was losing consciousness through her body. Chantelle felt like she was dying right now, she couldn't die, not now.

"Eynis….it has to be this way" Loki claimed, placing the witch onto the ground, as she lost control of her body

"What…..did….you…..do….to….me?" Chantelle replied heavily, jittering through her teeth

"Eliminating you from the equation"

"With…..what"

"A magical dagger made by the dwarves in Nidavellir, it was used to eliminate the Wiccans"

"I….will….kill…you"

"In minute's time, Eynis, you will be dead and nothing can stand in my way of ruling Midgard"

Loki smiled, he had a victory over the Vanir princess, he would have to cloak himself away from Freyr, as he would not be pleased when he finds out his only daughter is dead and never got to know her.

The trickster had seen his brother disappear, as the pressure of the glass cage triggered his fall from the Helicarrier, the God of Mischief had sympathy for the princess, she would have been a suitable consort but Eynis made her own choice which lead to her demise.

The witch was lying on the ground, she was conscious. Lady Eynis looked peaceful when she was conscious away from the eyes of those who wanted to stop Loki's conquest of Midgard.

The trickster was ready to leave this falling fortress, he saw the black blood on Eynis's hands which indicated she killed Stephanie, the silly witch who wanted to be queen.

Chantelle was lying on the ground; she was hearing hallow voices through her state of unconsciousness, as she closed her eyes completely, hearing footsteps and shallow pleading for her to wake up.


	8. Isolation

_A/N: This is going to be the chapter of what happens before the Battle of New York, as it's going to be Chantelle becoming the Spellbinder and leaving her old self behind. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_P.S: This chapter is going to be in the same format as Mind Tricks and On The Field. I wanted to introduce the Goddess Hecate into it, as Chantelle talks about her a lot._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Isolation**

**The Dream**

Chantelle was unconscious; she saw a white light coming her way, a figure of ethereal light was coming towards her. The witch was frightened of what was going to happen to her, she felt so much pain seeing Agent Coulson's body lying on the ground, lifeless and cold.

The witch blamed herself for the man's death, not being quick enough to save him. The white light was laminating around a woman much older than her, she had a tall and lean stature, as her light was radiating around her.

The strange woman had the triple goddess necklace around her neck; Chantelle was stoked to see the woman's beauty compared to herself. The witch saw the woman's dark black hair falling to her back, her eyes were green as emeralds, and her skin was beige. The woman wore robes in white, green and purple; she had a magical Athame in her hand.

"Go away…..stranger" Chantelle tittered through her teeth. "Leave me alone"

"Chantelle Lucinda Black…..do you really think you deserve all your suffering" The woman replied sheepishly. "Stand up" the woman commanded, as Chantelle stood up

"Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess; you worshipped through your life"

"Hecate…..I expected you to be blonde"

"I maybe the High Goddess of the Witches and the Greeks call me the Goddess of the Crossroads"

"So you have two jobs"

"Three actually"

"What do you want from me?"

"Have you really given up on yourself?"

"I couldn't…..save him" Chantelle fluttered out in tears. "I failed you, High Goddess"

"No, you haven't…one of my only disciples that haven't failed"

"What do you mean?"

"The witches have become corrupt by glory and their own self-interests, the Elders; my servants have forgotten their true mission"

"Which is"

"To protect the realm of humans and to keep them safe"

"What a bang up job, they are doing?"

"Chantelle…..this is no game, the battle you face will be the hardest of your young life"

"How can I…..Loki is stronger than me"

"The trickster may have skills but you have heart and goodness"

"I allowed him to charm me, and then stabbed me"

"Chantelle…..you might be able to defeat him if you had a weapon that can rival his scepter"

"What could it be?"

"I will show you"

Hecate held out her hands, a sword with Norwegian runes with angel wing carvings. Chantelle had seen the sword had its own beauty to it, as it had a silver edge to it. The sword had a red grip to hold onto.

The witch was mesmerised by the weapon's power and heritage, as she knew this was the greatsword of Karlissia's gatekeeper Elena Stormborn.

"Is this Elena's sword?" Chantelle said in awe of the sword in the High Goddess's hands. "It's much more beautiful than in the history books"

"Chantelle, Elena, Eynis….you have many names, my child" Hecate replied kindly. "The sword rightfully belonged to the children of Elena, since she never spawned any, it belongs to you" the Goddess said, placing the sword into Chantelle's hands

"Why"

"You are the only descendent of Josephine's in Elena's image"

"What if I cannot use it?"

"Practice with it, no one plays with a sword for a day without incident"

"I am dying, Hecate….Loki stabbed me with a dagger of foul magic"

"Nonsense….I can heal you since dwarf magic is not so life threatening to you"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, my child, gather your strength"

The witch was not going to let Loki win, not on her life when the world of humans was at stake, as she had to pull herself out of her pity party and suck it up, as this was real life, not a dream.

Chantelle felt Hecate's hand on the left side of her waist, where Loki stabbed her, as a bright white light touched her in warmness and comfort. The strength was gathering within the witch, as she wanted to not give up on herself and the world because of one setback on her journey.

* * *

**The Infirmary **

Chantelle woke up in a shock in the infirmary; she was shaking through her fingers, waking up from unconsciousness. The witch saw Agent Maria Hill standing beside her, she never expected the agent, who always had a serious face to be here.

The young woman's tears started running down her eyes, she had realised that Agent Coulson was dead, killed by the Jotun trickster for doing his job, it was stupid bravery but at least he went out a hero.

Chantelle felt like blaming herself for his death, as she did nothing to save him, she had just gotten to her senior level so she couldn't do anything. Agent Hill sat beside her, feeling bad for the girl having bonded with Coulson through the last three days.

"It's not your fault, he's dead" the female agent said solemnly. "You had almost died back there"

"What's the point in getting to senior level if I cannot save one man?" Chantelle replied through crying tears

"Sometimes, you cannot save everybody"

"Then, what's the point in being a hero"

"Moving on, Miss Black"

"What happened to Dr Banner?"

"He turned into the Hulk, almost destroyed the Helicarrier"

"Where is he?"

"The doctor is gone, as well as Thor"

"Are they dead?"

"They may be alive but you have to focus on yourself for once"

The witch sees Agent Hill leaving the infirmary; she had a job to do, as arranging Coulson's funeral was one of those plans. Chantelle was still crying, sitting up, she could hear the pain and agony of a man dying in front of her.

Chantelle hated this world, she hated it because good people would die all the time, as the awful people would still live. The witch was at senior level but she failed to save Agent Coulson and Thor, she failed to stop Bruce from turning into the monster that ruined his life.

The young woman sometimes thought her powers were pointless, what was the point of being a witch or being Lady Eynis, if she couldn't save the ones she grew to care about in this short time.

Chantelle had names that symbolised the stages of her life; Elena was the scared young woman, who wanted a normal life after the Los Angeles explosion, as she wanted to forget about it.

The witch had another name called Eynis; the identity of Eynis was a lost and confused Vanir princess, who had just found out about her roots through Vanaheim, being the only daughter of Freyr, the Norse God of the Sun.

"_Maybe….I should train with the sword, learn how to practice with it"_ Chantelle thought in her mind, it was a good idea since she had to learn how to wield it, for the next time she faced Loki.

The witch felt better within herself, as Hecate's healing powers had made her feel stronger. Chantelle had the motivation to change herself, crave out a new identity to represent a new Chantelle, since the old one died by Loki's hands.

This new woman will not be hesitate when it comes to getting what she wants and will not be scared.

Chantelle got up off the bed, being tired of staying like a weakling. The witch pressed the red button on the bed, as she needed assistance, then Agent Hill came through the doors in quick speed, as if it was an emergency.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Black?" Agent Hill asked in concern

"Do you have an agent, who can cut hair?" Chantelle questioned. "I'm going through an identity change"

"For what"

"I need a haircut, sheading the old Chantelle away, since the long hair gets on my nerves"

"Sure…."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, Miss Black"

Chantelle had always wanted to have shorter hair, as she didn't like her long hair; she wanted to mid-length style, so she could look cool, like Natasha. The witch had to shed away her old identity, as she wanted to start a new phase in her life.

The Wiccan woman was ready to forge her Spellbinder identity; she was tired of being the weak bastard girl, being made fun by her fellow brother and sister witches for most of her life, she was ready to become a real woman and break out of being the girl.

* * *

**The Training Room **

Chantelle had the sword of Elena in her hand; it felt light in her hands being a senior level witch. After doing divination in the infirmary, her heart gladdened when finding out Bruce and Thor still being alive and were finding their way.

The witch needed that positive motivation to train with the sword, it was 600 years old, still had the magic of the old ancestor within the weapon, she did have some sword training with Theo back in Los Angeles when he taught her that it was a requirement for a witch to practice swordplay.

Chantelle was saddened by the fact of never being able to see her foster father and mother again, until Loki was locked away or dead in the ground. Her teeth gritted, as she thought of how she was going to avenge Coulson.

The young woman's hair was mid-length, all chestnut brown without the blonde highlights; she was wearing an orange t-shirt with the black SHIELD eagle motif on it, along with the black leather pants she wore in Stuttgart, along with a new pair of black boots which were a spare from a SHIELD agent called Melinda May, who was the same shoe size, as Chantelle.

"Just focus on how you hold the sword" Maria Hill said through a speaker, as Chantelle was in the training room. "Clear your mind of all distractions"

"Fine…..get the last round done with so I can go into battle" Chantelle replied arrogantly in good humour

"You are doing well, only two rounds to go"

"Then, can I go out there and behead the Jotun runt"

"If Director Fury approves"

"Why"

"The director is concerned by your emotional instability"

"I'll keep it together, I won't fail" Chantelle whined under her breath. "I will go with the others"

A SHIELD agent holding a sword came at her, this time it was a female since the last two were men. Chantelle knew Agent Hill used her only three sword wielding experts to train the witch properly, as she wanted to perfect her skills in using it.

Chantelle clashed the Norwegian steel sword against this agent's; her footwork was improving, as she had to be quick as a cat and as sly as a fox when it came to wielding a 600 year old sword with unmatched magical power.

The witch was concentrating on keeping her stance; her fighting style was most like the Japanese katana wielders, as it was her favourite style of fighting. Chantelle swivelled around her opponent, as the opposite sword was almost close to cutting her head off, so she ducked down and clashed the sword against her sparring partner.

The female agent's sword had jarred with Chantelle's in quick speed; the magic within the sword can still be powerful, even in the 21st Century. Chantelle swirled the sword in her right hand, as her opponent fell backwards, which indicated her opposite fighter losing the fight.

Chantelle helped the agent on her feet by offering her hand. The witch had finally refreshed her memories in learning swordplay, the skills she learned from Theo were put into play, and she felt terrible in how she did. Chantelle didn't want to be less than perfect if she was going to fight against the trickster.

The senior witch put her sword in a leather dark red scabbard strapped to her back, like a plane seat belt. Chantelle knew this sword could give her a fair chance against Loki's Tessaract powered scepter so she was done with training and getting herself in shape for the big battle.

* * *

**The Bridge**

Chantelle had worn the utility belt, she had worn in Stuttgart, and it was a nice place to keep her Wiccan dangerous potions which are made to explode. After, she had gotten her haircut and her own new superhero costume; she had started looking through her spell book on making Wiccan explosions.

The explosion potions were only legal in the Northern states of America, as the southern witches were afraid and stubborn of these kinds of weapons because the recipes for the potions originated in the Middle East so those hypocritical hillbilly Wiccans were not here for it.

Chantelle had learned to mix dangerous plant life such as belladonna and red nightshade together, along with dew from a Brazilian oak tree. The witch was a scientist when it came to learning about Wiccan materials, as she learned to make healing potions and dangerous explosions for battles.

The young woman was walking towards the bridge, where she first met Director Fury so she could catch up with the others. Chantelle knew Banner and Thor were still alive and out there so she had nothing to worry about, only herself.

The witch was walking through the passageways of the Helicarrier; it was sustained for now, as it will need to be fixed, after the bomb went off. Chantelle was going up the steps; her mind was sharper now since she became a senior witch.

Chantelle could see the figures sitting in Fury's conference room, she sees Tony, Steve, Natasha and a man beside her, who had dirty blonde hair and a very serious face. The man must be the archer; she had been looking for until Loki blocked her.

To the others, the Chantelle Black, who first came onto the Helicarrier, unsure of herself and scared, was dead. However, a new Chantelle Black has risen through the ashes with shorter hair, a nice hair job, good clothes and a hard sense of focus.

"Hey, the nuke hasn't died yet, did you resurrect yourself" Tony said arrogantly, making fun of the witch

"No…the High Goddess didn't want me to die yet" Chantelle replied sternly. "You guys making plans"

"What happened to your hair?" Natasha said in awe of the witch's new haircut

"Needed to cut it, sort of like a shedding of my old identity"

"I thought we lost you" Steve said solemnly, thinking she died along with Coulson

"I am a senior witch; a rotten dagger of dwarf magic can keep me down"

"Where you really that stupid to go up against Loki alone?"

"I was a fool, without the proper weapons or tools to fight back"

"What's with the sword on you?"

"It's a gift from the High Goddess"

"How old is it?"

"600 years old, forged in Hecate's magic and the soils of the Celtic lands"

"Why did she give it to you?"

"I'm the only one of the witch descendants who looks like the real Elena"

"The hefty sword can be a great help, can I hold it?"

"Sorry, Stark, only witches have the physical strength to sustain the powerful magic in the sword"

"Even at 600 years old, the sword is still active" the soldier said, curious about the sword's power within

"Yes, it is, Captain….with its power, I can slow Loki down for a while"

Chantelle liked being back into the fold, things were starting to look up for the witch. Being responsible for Elena's sword and being a senior witch is on Chantelle's shoulders, she knew the pressure being Level 4 would have on her. The other witches would be jealous of her because of her advancement.

The young woman got herself stuck into the battle plans, as she wants to find a way to use Elena's sword to cut off Loki's head and place it on a spike, she felt the anger within herself, the same emotions that caused the Los Angeles explosion so she had to keep herself in check.

Chantelle spend most of her time with Clint Barton, who was back to his normal self, she knew she was going to like this guy because they both shared the same initials in their names so it was a start of a mismatched alliance.

The young Wiccan didn't want to be too serious; she had trained for a rematch with the Asgardian trickster three times with Maria Hill and relearned all the spells from the Sophomore Book of Shadows, as some of them can be useful.

Furthermore, the Tessaract was found in New York City, its cosmic magic was detected in Stark's Tower, as it was a source of sustainable energy which could potentially open a portal for Loki's Chituari army to invade Earth.

The witch wished she had The Sight to be able to touch Loki and see the things through his head. Chantelle had to prepare herself, as it was time to get out there; she was to be in the Quinjet with Steve, Natasha and Clint, whilst the Iron Man sent off solo.

Chantelle felt a sign of relief coming from her lips; she liked her new hairstyle. Francine always told her that a woman cuts her hair because she wants to start a new life.

The witch wanted to achieve something through her time the Avengers Initiative and save the world of humans from the malevolent Asgardian magician, who she will have to duel again; to prove to herself how much she has grown and changed through the short time on the Helicarrier.


	9. The Battle Of New York

_A/N: It's time for the Battle of New York. I'm not so good at writing big battle scenes, as I can write one on one fights. This battle will be a testement on how much Chantelle has grown up and matured through her time in the Avengers. _

* * *

"Let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend; a man with _breath-taking_ anger management issues; a couple master assassins; a witch, who came back from the dead; and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one."

"Lady Eynis perished….I saw to it myself"

"You would be surprised how magic works, something you should know about"

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Battle Of New York**

The city of New York was a mess, it was like the world ended right there.

Chantelle Black knew who she was going to bring into the battle.

Not Elena Blackwood, the young girl who lost control of her powers and had to live in shame. Not the Eynis Freyrson, the Vanir princess who didn't know who she was. And certainly not Chantelle Black from the past, the person who exploded Los Angeles in a fit of fury and was unsure of herself.

The person Chantelle was bringing was her new superhero identity; Spellbinder, the awesome senior level 4 witch, who was here to save the world from Loki's wickedness.

Chantelle could see how the city had been torn apart by the screams of people running in fear and aliens blasting at everything and everyone, she felt a sense of motivation to save them from the wrath of an Asgardian prince, who tried to get rid of her.

The witch pulled out the sword of Elena, as the Chituari were incoming. Chantelle heard of the ancestral greatswords having great power and can make the wielder powerful; she wanted to take it for a test try.

Chantelle had seen an alien jump at her, swinging the sword to cut through its body, magically turning it into dust. The young witch felt the adrenaline rush through her veins, as she liked the feeling of fighting for a right cause.

The Half-Vanir witch was on the field with Steve, Natasha and Clint, as she knew Tony had a plan of his own. Chantelle had to face it; she was in a whole different element when it came to this battle. This was an alien invasion; she was one of the world's last hopes of saving it.

Chantelle had seen a group of Chituari aliens shot their laser blasters at her, as the sword of Elena deflected the blasts from the frontline. The witch noticed she was unprotected from the rear, as she put the sword back in its scabbard.

The witch was waving her arms around, as air was circling around her hands; she was about the attempt the twister, one of the most offensive moves in Wiccan battle, as it was one move not many witches can attempt with ease.

Winds were blowing some of the Chituari away, leaving Chantelle to teleport onto another deserted part of the city, she was behind a car. Chantelle had been close to Clint and Natasha, as they were fighting off, as many aliens as they could.

Chantelle knew the shockwave spell, question was could she do it, using the sword of Elena, as a power source. The witch was channelling her power through the sword; she felt the power of the weapon residing through her.

"**Ut interficias eos, qui invadit nos**" Chantelle bellowed in a deep voice, and then she pierced the sword onto the ground, making most of the Chituari go down by the shockwave radiating through the ground. The feeling of release made Chantelle have a sense of accomplishment within her.

Many more of the aliens were coming, as Chantelle had to have a quick eye for any possibility, she was a senior witch and had to do better. The witch put her sword back with quick hands; she had dodged from a laser blast which could have knocked her out.

The battling was weighing down on Chantelle, even though regenerative health increased in senior witches. Chantelle saw a strike of lightning shocking the aliens, feeling a sense of hope. She knew that lightning from anywhere.

The witch sees Thor land on the ground; she hated to feel pleased about seeing the Thunder God again.

The Thunder God thought Lady Eynis had perished but she was alive and well, much to Loki's disappointment. Chantelle didn't want to hug Thor, afraid of his godly strength crushing her so she just smiled at him.

The witch had a cool communicator, as it was a way to talk to Stark since he was in the skies. At the corner of Chantelle's eye, she saw someone riding a beat down, rust bucket of a motorcycle which made her laugh all of a sudden.

Chantelle identified the rider of the rust bucket to be Bruce Banner, she felt happy to know he was okay, even though his clothes were tattered.

"Hey doc…you're alive" Chantelle said in relief. "At least this makes a fun reunion"

"What's with the haircut?" Bruce replied, questioning the witch's new shorter ponytail

"A new me, I guess"

"It's a nice look"

The young woman listened to Stark through the communicator, telling Banner to suit up, as he was bringing the party to them. Chantelle thought of it to be a big jamboree full of food and music but it wasn't what the Iron Man had in mind.

The witch saw a flying Godzilla like monster coming this way. Bruce was walking towards it; Chantelle thought Banner was going to get himself killed but it seemed he learned something from his time away, she was glad he took control of himself, as he transformed into the green monster.

Chantelle had never seen The Hulk for real, as it was a first time for everything. The green man had punched the incoming flying monster, as it was going to flip over and crush them all. However, the man of metal showed up to throw a missile at it, as it radiated in a huge explosion of fire.

The Wiccan put up a psychic shield to protect Barton from the fiery effect of the blast. Chantelle was amazed how her magic shield was orange. Alien were circling around the city, making gnarly roars. The witch was out of her league, to be part of something which could be historic for humans and witches.

* * *

Chantelle stood in the circle with the other Avengers, she felt some sort of pride, being the only witch who had balls to show her powers in front of humans and help them, unlike her own people. The young woman's hands were glowing orange, as she could feel her senior magic getting stronger.

The Wiccans had always had their own leaders but it was something in Steve's leadership which made him a much better leader than any Elder, he was an experienced soldier in World War II and knew the tactics of war.

Chantelle was commanded to stay on the ground with Steve and Natasha, as The Hulk was to smash everything in sight, Stark was in the skies and Thor was to project his lightning to at least try and destroy the incoming monsters coming through the dark bluish portal.

The witch didn't pull out the sword yet; her magical energy through her hands was causing some of the bricks and rocks to move. Chantelle had to find her inner witch and access her full potential; the orange energy radiated through Chantelle's hands to blast the aliens away from her.

Chantelle could still feel the anger within, she wanted to avenge Coulson but now wasn't the time. The witch pulled out the sword out of the scabbard to cut through the incoming Chituari, as its old magic could kill aliens.

The blood splattered on Chantelle's hands and parts of her, it made her look battle worn and tougher. Sometimes, Chantelle wished she mastered the wonder of flight, as it was one of the Seven Wonders so she could give Stark a hand in the skies.

The thought trailing on her mind was Loki, to have another duel with the Asgardian trickster and then eventually kill him. Chantelle knew Thor would interfere, as it's his brother but the old Chantelle, who was considerate, was gone and a new one rose through the ashes.

The Spellbinder teleported to another side of the city, as she was back to back with Steve, fighting back the Chituari from this side; wielding the sword of an ancestor witch was not easy, unless you came from a high bloodline.

Chantelle put her sword back, as she waved her right hand to throw bricks at the aliens coming. The power residing through Chantelle was a result of tapping into her Vanir power; the colour of her energy was yellow-orange, as she threw the energy balls at the aliens, causing them to disintegrate.

"Where did that come from?" Steve asked the witch politely

"Tapping into my Vanir power" Chantelle replied hoarsely, being half way exhausted from the battle

"So…you really are a princess"

"Not on this realm, sir"

The thing the witch wanted most was to win. Chantelle was the type of person, who wouldn't take losing very well, as she started to run through the deserted city for New York, she had to hide herself away until the coast was clear.

Chantelle was trekking through the city; she could see Natasha stealing one of the alien flying vehicles and riding it like a boss. The witch saw a couple of aliens coming for her, using their alien blasters on her.

A deflection trick was used to counteract these attacks on Chantelle. On the other hand, a laser blaster hit her, as she fell onto the ground. Chantelle was feeling the agony radiating through her body, as she was trying to regenerate through her inside wounds. The witch tried to stand up, even though she was weak.

Chantelle was surrounded by a group of Chituari aliens, as they prepared to destroy her. The sword was still in the scabbard, as she was very fragile to pull it out.

Suddenly, the metal man had blasted the aliens out of the way. Chantelle hated the idea of girls always being saved by men but sometimes it was necessary since she wasn't capable in saving herself this time.

"Need a hand, zombie nuke" the Iron Man said arrogantly through his suit. "It seems the freaky powers aren't all that"

"I need a lift to the tower" Chantelle replied harshly but sweetly. "I have unfinished business with a _certain_ magician" the witch said in a gristly tone

"Isn't Legolas first in line to put hands on him?"

"At least Barton wasn't in limbo of life and death"

"Makes sense"

"Look…Stark, we didn't get onto the best foot but we can get along, somehow" Chantelle said slyly, using her orange—yellow magic to blast aliens from behind her

"Even with magic, you still aren't all that emo nuke?"

"Cal me that again, it's not only the aliens, who will be blasted at so watch your mouth"

"Whatever, kid, just hold on tight" the man of metal said, as Chantelle had her arm around Stark's ironclad shoulder tightly, careful not to fall

Chantelle had never flown, until Iron Man propelled himself and the witch through the skies. All the witch thought about was avenging Coulson; he was a diligent and sweet man, who didn't deserve to die without seeing his cellist again and being happy with her.

The witch was set on facing the Asgardian magician one on one, without interference. Chantelle had something to prove, she wasn't easy to dispose unless she truly gave up on herself. The flying Godzilla like aliens were present, she had to ignore it for now, as she had the duel of her life.

"This is your drop off zone, kid" Tony said dryly, dropping Chantelle off on the tower

"Hey…don't get your ass killed" Chantelle replied cheekily. "I won't kill him straight away"

"Are you sure, you want to do this?"

"He killed Coulson, sent his little witch after me and tried to kill me"

"Maybe, you should weaken him, killing him would get you and Thor fighting, it's not like we need another Wrestlemania"

"I will have to decide it for myself" Chantelle said wryly, seeing the metal man fly away

* * *

Chantelle was on the tower, she had to be as swift as a white lotus ninja. The witch was prepared, the sword was in its scabbard, and she pulled it out to see the beauty crafted on Elena's sword. Chantelle felt antagonism within herself; she wanted revenge and had a score to settle.

The young woman had the sword in her right hand, she was determined to win. Chantelle came out, standing on the balcony; it seemed bigger than the average conservatory in California. The witch had to be on her toes since the senior powers gave her alertness.

"…Lady Eynis…." Loki said slyly, as Chantelle turned around to face the Asgardian trickster. "The man of Iron wasn't wrong"

"It's gonna take more than some foul dagger to take me out" Chantelle replied in a hiss. "Are you scared?"

"I don't want to fight you"

"That's not what you said when you tried to kill me"

"You must understand Eynis, you must be eliminated"

"Well, you didn't try hard enough"

"Stubborn, strong-willed and unafraid, it's some of the many qualities I admire about you, Eynis"

"Look, dude, we don't even know each other"

"I did know your father, stupid, vulgar man, who likes to ride his stead pig"

"I don't want to listen to your lies"

"If you really think your Vanir father loved you, then you are as stupid as a mule"

"What's your game?"

"If your father had you returned to Vanaheim, to be his heir and a princess, he would have sold you off to me"

"Why"

"Both our realms have history of grudge feuds and pointless wars so alliances were to be cemented"

"You really are funny, but in a nutty and needs to be locked up kind of way"

"It's the truth, Eynis"

"Yeah, like I fought against a Fire Giant in the realm of fire"

Chantelle had enough of the trickster's games; the sword's magic was travelling through her, as it gave her a chance. The magician brought out his Tessaract powered scepter, as this could be a long fight through an immense alien invasion.

The witch had nothing to fear, the feeling of being sacred died away with the old Chantelle at the Helicarrier. Chantelle was to be fierce and brave, like Elena Stormborn herself so she had the sword in her hand. The Wiccan charged in anger and fury, as the sword clashed against the scepter.

Chantelle's eyes were solely focused on weakening Loki and keeping him hostage, she didn't want to kill him because it was far too good for him to die, as it will get her into another fight with Thor so it wasn't worth tearing up New York City again.

The young woman swung her sword in a fit of fury, she had never been this angry since the Los Angeles explosion when she had tried to protect Alice, the woman she saved. Chantelle was determined to put the trickster down. The dance of old Wiccan steel against Chituari made steel went on for a few minutes, as it was in the mist of aliens flying around.

Chantelle was unyielding in giving up; she could see herself slowly losing her compassion, as hatred and revenge was taking over her. The witch still had a firm grip on her sword, seeing the white magical glow be seen on the sword.

The trickster had shot off blue energy from the scepter, as the sword of Elena reflected them. Chantelle started swinging her sword, as swift and quick, the witch's eyes were on the magician's emerald green's, as they were both struggling for power and dominance.

"Eynis….please, spare me" Loki said in fear which Chantelle knew it was fake. "You wouldn't really kill me so mercilessly"

"Why should I spare you, you killed Coulson, brainwashed Barton to do bad things and tried to kill me" Chantelle sneered loudly and with venom. "Why should I let you live?"

"In another world, we would have been wed to one another"

"Keep dreaming, it's all lies and bullshit"

"If you killed me, you would be no better than me"

"That's a chance I am willing to take"

Suddenly, Chantelle had a glimpse of her conscience, she thought of Stark's words and how they reinstated with her, as much as she hated it, the Iron Man was right. If she killed Loki, then she would be no better than him and would have to fight Thor which was what she didn't want.

The witch released her sword from the scepter, ending the combat; Chantelle was walking away, she didn't want to listen to the man's lies and tales so she teleported away from the tower, as she was done with this duel.

* * *

Chantelle was on the battleground, fighting off as many aliens as possible. The witch felt better about not killing Loki because it would have made things worse for her, as she was beyond being a killer but relished in the idea of him being locked away for a long time.

The senior witch put the sword back in its scabbard; Chantelle liked using her energy practically, as it gave her a sense of power and control over herself. Chantelle used her orange-yellow magic to disintegrate the aliens coming at her.

Through the communicator, Chantelle heard of a nuclear missile coming into the city, via Director Fury's warning so she was still fighting on the ground. The witch watched Iron Man take on this death defying responsibility to take the missile into space and destroy the alien mothership.

Chantelle was in awe of Tony Stark's stupid bravery, while she saw Clint and Natasha returning, along with Steve and Thor. The witch wished she had the power of flight so she could keep the Iron Man safe from any malfunctions to his suit; something was bound to go wrong at any time.

Falling from the sky, Chantelle could see something ready to collide into the ground, she realised it was Iron Man, falling from space after saving the world from aliens and the city from becoming a nuclear war zone.

The Wiccan watched, as the man of metal crashed onto the ground, causing her to run over to him. Chantelle had never seen anyone so beaten up and broken down, she sees Thor tear off his helmet, as the others were circling him, including The Hulk.

Chantelle placed her hands on Stark's head to sense there was still brain activity in his mind, she could feel tears coming from her eyes, she didn't want to lose anyone again, not after Coulson. The witch knew there was only one thing to do; she had to try resurgence.

The witch knew resurgence was one of the powers; senior witches had to master so Chantelle knew how to do it, through learning lessons from Grandma Janet. Chantelle couldn't afford to fail Tony, as she did with Coulson and Brandon.

"Lady Eynis….will he heal?" Thor asked the witch. "Your Vanir power can save him"

"Only if I use resurgence" Chantelle replied hoarsely, through her tears. "It's the only thing that can save him"

"Will it kill you?" Clint asked, unsure of how this was going to end

"No….it will take some of my inner life force from me but I must do this"

Chantelle laid Tony straight onto the ground, she didn't have many of her healing potions with her but she remembered how resurgence worked; it was like CPR but blowing some of your life force into the victim's body to heal them. The witch bent her head down, close to the billionaire's lips, as she knew this was like mouth to mouth resuscitation.

The young woman put her mouth on Stark's, breathing a part of her Wiccan life force through his body; she felt the pain of allowing a piece of her to go. Then, she pulled away from him. Chantelle waited for a few minutes, she was anxious about it because it usually worked right away.

Chantelle felt the heartbreak and pain within her, it didn't work, and she failed. The witch started crying uncontrollably, she didn't want to believe Tony was dead, as she placed her hand over her eyes, to shield herself from the shame.

When The Hulk roared, the witch heard a yell which made her remove her hands from her eyes. Chantelle sees Tony waking up from his slumber, as the witch hugged him tightly with happy tears.

"Please, get the nuke off me, before she uses her fancy magic on me" Tony complained, making the witch let him go. "Why so cuddly?"

"Resurgence worked….I didn't fail" Chantelle replied happily, through her tears. "I actually saved someone from death"

"Is she gonna keep crying like this?"

"Until I get some toilet paper"

Chantelle was walking beside Clint; she had a feeling they were going to be good friends, being CB's and had bones to pick with Loki. The witch was glad she didn't become a killer through killing Loki mercilessly, as she wanted the trickster gone from her life.

The young woman had earned her place in a group full of mismatched people. Chantelle had never been fully accepted into a witch coven because of the nature of her birth, this battle victory made her feel like an equal in the eyes of these people.

The witch thought this Tessaract mission was going to be simple, get along with these people and get the mission done. On the other hand, it made Chantelle bond and form friendships with these people, who she considered humans and was supposed to protect them from the harms of the supernatural in the past.

The battle was over, the world was safe again so Chantelle considered this a victory for the Avengers, and the only thing they had left was to send Loki back to Asgard. The witch wasn't happy about the idea but it was the right way to end a long mission.


	10. Going Our Seperate Ways

_**A/N: This is the last chapter of Spellbinder, as it's the end of Chantelle's journey, this has been one of my better stories I have written despite it being my first Avengers fanfic. **_

_**I wanted to not have a romance in this story, as it was mainly about Chantelle kicking ass so romance would have killed my story, as I write about it in a lot of my previous stories. **_

_**I thought of planning a sequel to Spellbinder which could potentially include Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man and Quicksilver; PM me if you would like to see it happen, as I would thank those who favourited, followed and reviewed Spellbinder. **_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Going Our Separate Ways**

**Central Park**

The battle of New York was over, the humans were safe and the world was back to the way it was, before the war. For Chantelle, it was the hardest battle she had fought in her life.

This war was a testament to Chantelle's strengths and weaknesses, she didn't kill Loki, as she would have wanted to because seeing him rot in Asgardian prison would bring her more joy than ever.

The young woman was sitting in Central Park alone, thinking about how her actions will be perceived by the Elders. The most treasonous crime for any witch is to expose their powers in front of humans, as she had done it for the greater good.

Chantelle would have to answer for her reasons to use her powers, alongside a group of people she had become attached to. The witch was an Avenger; she belonged with them not the witches, who have scorned her since she was born.

Seeing Theo and Francine again would be great but the mission wasn't over yet. Chantelle had only spared the trickster because she didn't want to become what she hated; a killer, a murderer and an executioner.

The witch had killed five jerkoffs in Los Angeles by accident but she didn't want to face the wrath of Thor in all this thundery glory so she had to suck it up and move on.

Chantelle was wearing a black-blue Runaways t-shirt, with a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of black converse sneakers. The witch had her backpack with her, along with her teddy Bobo, as she will be going back to California since this was over.

A thought occurred in Chantelle's mind, she had the opportunity to leave with Thor and go to Asgard and find out more about her Vanir heritage and meet her real father Freyr, possibly a whole different family in Vanaheim.

Theo and Francine would not have minded if Chantelle wanted to get to know her biological father. By the laws of the Nine Realms, she was Lady Eynis Freyrson, a princess and third in line for the Vanirian throne so she had a sense of duty to her Vanaheim people.

Chantelle didn't want to tell anyone else about what happened in the duel. The witch was still reeling from the revelation of her real father planning to marry her off to the Asgardian trickster.

The reason was to broker another peace between Asgard and Vanaheim because both realms never got along.

The witch was certain Tony was going to die but she used resurgence to bring him to life, she thought she failed until The Hulk's roar woke him up in shock. Chantelle was happy to think her powers had a part of something good for the world.

The media cycles blew off, all they talked about was the Avengers. The people loved them and thanked them for saving the city. However, there were those who were not receptive of the team, as they were mostly haters of people being different.

Chantelle was a whole new person; the human people loved the Spellbinder but never knew the real Chantelle Black, the one who struggled with her powers for three years, caused an accident which killed five people and was a Vanir princess.

The witch started to let go of the feeling of anger and hatred, as she started feeling sorry for Loki. Chantelle knew how it felt to be in someone else's shadow of greatness and to be the runt of the family. Bertha, her adopted sister was earning respect of the witches, as she was going to sit on the Elder's council and be a servant of Hecate.

Chantelle never had her chance to shine, as Bertha was more likeable and funny, for a wedlock born witch. The young woman loved her sister but was sick and tired of being in her shadow of greatness, while Chantelle was hated and detested.

"Hey, kid….want to see the asshole go?" Clint grunted, sitting on the beach beside the witch. "You had the chance to kill him"

"I didn't want to become him. I killed people before and I didn't like the feeling it gave me" Chantelle replied solemnly

"Did Coulson tell you about me?"

"He was dedicated in the mission of saving you"

"SHIELD must be losing their minds, bringing in a kid with your kind of powers"

"I thought the same thing"

"Where did the sword come from?"

"The Goddess Hecate gave it to be, sort of an early birthday present"

"So your pals with a goddess"

"Hecate brought me to life and got me together"

"What happened in the duel?"

"Loki said stuff that got to me, don't know either it was real or more lies"

Chantelle didn't want to tell the other Avengers of how her real father Freyr planned to marry her off to Loki. The news would have made Tony not stop making fun of her for a week; it seemed like an old betrothal which was by accident so she hoped it would be broken.

The witch didn't know her real father was so callous and cruel. Chantelle had dreams about what her real dad would be like, but now the image has been shattered in front of her, she was sitting in the part with Clint, just telling him about herself since they never met before.

Chantelle wanted to see everything for herself, she wanted to go away with Thor to meet Freyr; this was a good opportunity to take this time away from everything that has been going on. The witch stood up, as the others were gathering near the part.

The Wiccan woman walked towards the front gates to see the other Avengers in casual clothes, she had her backpack on her shoulders.

Chantelle sees Loki all tied up and gagged which made her think of some kinky stuff she tried with Justin Rosewell, an old witch boyfriend she had a long time ago, she tried not to think of such filth in front of the others.

"Do you want to go with him?" Natasha asked the witch, as Chantelle turned around to face the Russian woman. "I see it in your eyes"

"I want to know where I really came from" Chantelle replied, blushing through her cheeks

"There's no need to be embarrassed, it's natural to want to know"

"I might as well say my goodbyes"

"Are you leaving, ma'am?" Steve questioned in curiosity

"I have the chance to meet my real dad"

"Don't get too excited kid, he might not be as cut out as you want him to be" Tony said bitterly, causing Chantelle to scowl at him for being an ass

"I know not to have such high expectations; the last person I had it for was my mom"

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself"

"Oh...sorry about it, kid" Clint said sourly, feeling bad for the kid not being able to know her real mom

"It's okay...it's to be expected if you are witch, people die all the time"

"It must suck for you"

"We learn to get over death and grief quicker"

"Have a nice time in Asgard, don't die there?"

"Same to you, tin man"

The witch started saying her goodbyes to the others. Chantelle only shook Tony's hands, as she knew of his reputation of being a ladies' man; she hugged Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce, as she grew close to these people more than her fellow witches.

Chantelle stepped beside the Thunder God, she was ready to leave Earth and see the wonders and beauty of Asgard and Vanaheim. Thor had possession of the Tessaract, as its power source is not suited for human uses and it belonged to its rightful owners.

The witch was nervous, she was to leave the planet she knew and loved for a superior realm. Chantelle didn't feel like the Spellbinder, as she started to feel more like Eynis Freyrson. The witch had many personalities and identities, as she was okay with it.

Chantelle had names to every aspect of her personality. Chanti was the girl, who blew up the gas station; Elena was the scared young woman trying to start all over again; Eynis was the princess, ignorant of her roots and the Spellbinder was the superhero and member of the Avengers.

The witch could feel the magic of the Yggdrasil radiating through this space, she felt stronger within her Vanir powers. Chantelle could see the colours of magic around her, she was anxious on whether this magic was safe for her to trust.

Chantelle felt the emptiness within, she was already going to miss Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and even Tony because she felt a sense of care and love towards the humans, more than she cared about her own race.

* * *

**The Biofrost**

Chantelle could see the beauty of the galaxy; she saw the wonder of the stars in the sky. The skies were pitch black, as the starts were in a cluster of colours. The witch saw the Biofrost in clear view, she had always read about the magical rainbow bridge that connected Asgard to many of the other realms.

The Biofrost was destroyed; its allure still never left Chantelle's eyes. Thor was dragging a tied up and gagged Loki, along with the Tessaract, she didn't like the Hammerhead at first, threatening to take her away and standing in her way of fighting Loki but she could see why he was the way he was.

Chantelle wanted to ask Thor why her magic was stronger and how the Biofrost got this way. The witch was curious of how she felt stronger within her powers; the orange-yellow energy was swirling through her fingers, as if she was losing control.

"Is magic stronger in the Nine Realms?" Chantelle asked, scared of what her powers could do if not controlled

"Yes it is, Lady Eynis" Thor replied, making the princess feel better about what she was experiencing on the bridge

"What happened to the Biofrost?"

"I destroyed it, in a selfless effort to save the Frost Giants from being annihilated by Loki"

"Are things always that screwed up between the two of you?"

"Before this incident, Loki was a good brother"

"I doubt it"

"What changed your mind, you wanted to kill him?"

"I looked at myself clearly and realised I didn't have the guts to spill blood"

"Do you believe he can be redeemed?"

"No, Hammerhead...he tried to kill me, I actually tried to be nice to him"

"It seems your kindness has fallen from his ears"

"Loki doesn't know the meaning of kindness"

"Lady Eynis...what the people of SHIELD tell you is not true; you saved the man of metal"

"Only because it was a life and death situation"

"I believe Lady Eynis, your benevolence and love can save my brother"

"Is it true?"

"What is it, Lady Eynis?"

"I was to marry him, due to my father's decree"

"When the All-Father heard of Loki's crimes in Asgard, he dissolved the betrothal"

"Thank God, I don't have to marry a monster"

Chantelle didn't want to debate with Thor anymore, she knew his naivety had been shattered because of New York; it seemed the Thunder God will never forget how his brother tried to destroy the realm he grew to love. The witch wasn't going to bother, as she was close to getting into Asgard.

The young woman was very adamant in not trusting anyone, as anything could happen and she could die here. Chantelle's magic was stronger in the Nine Realms, as she had blood from one of them.

The witch sees a huge golden sphere in front of her, she walked towards it to see an armour clad man with a sword bigger than the sword of Elena, she knew from the Norse Tales for it to be Heimdall, the Great Gatekeeper of Asgard. Chantelle still had Elena's sword in her scabbard which was attached to her waist.

Chantelle saw a number of armoured men, properly to take Loki away and see to the All-Father's justice. The witch felt out of place, as she still wore her casual clothing which does not befit a princess of Vanaheim.

"Lady Eynis, welcome to Asgard and may your visit be one of use" Heimdall greeted the witch, as Chantelle was not sure of how to react

"Nice armour" Chantelle replied stupidly, not knowing proper courtesy

"I thank you for your compliment, Lady Eynis"

"Great Gatekeeper, Lady Eynis doesn't know proper royal etiquette" Thor interjected, thinking Chantelle had gotten herself into trouble

"It's acceptable...what kind of bonds are these" the gatekeeper asked, curious of the bonds on Loki's wrists which had the symbol of the triple goddess of Hecate on them

"They were my idea...mine and Dr Banner; it's to prevent him from using magic"

"The Wiccans of Midgard are resourceful"

Chantelle couldn't help but feel glad. The Gatekeeper of Asgard complimented her bonds on Loki, as it was an idea of hers, then she worked on them with Bruce. The witch stepped out of the Biofrost chamber to step into Asgard for the first time.

The senior witch watched, as the guards escorted Loki away in more bonds and chains. Chantelle felt uncomfortable when Loki's eyes were on her, the man was a nutty idiot, who killed people on Earth, conspired with aliens and tried to murder her.

"There is no need to be afraid, Lady Eynis. You will like it in Asgard" Thor said humbly, to comfort the Half-Vanir princess

"I hope he gets everything that is coming to him" Chantelle replied harshly, thinking about how she hoped Loki gets punished for all his crimes and the justice is harsh

"The All-Father will be fair"

"You say that because he's your dad"

"My father has a kingdom to control"

"Was it meant to be a princess?"

"Lady Eynis, you were to be the successor to the Vanirian throne, if Hnossa and Gersimi perished"

"I have cousins" Chantelle said in awe, she never had much family to talk to apart from Bertha so having two cousins changes everything

"And a brother, Fionlr, he is a great warrior and a good prince"

"A whole family out in Vanaheim, it must be a dream"

Chantelle didn't know she had a whole other family in Vanaheim; her father Freyr, the God of the Sun; her aunt Freyja, the Goddess of Love and Fertility; her half-brother Fionlr, the warrior of the Vanir and cousins Gersimi and Hnossa, the twin heirs to the Vanirian throne.

The question will be if Chantelle can maintain herself through the growth of her powers, she is two years away from being twenty five, a landmark age for witches to get their full powers and become Level 5 Supremes. The witch hoped to have gotten to that level, as she was light-years away from being a great magician.

The witch never knew she had another side of her biological family to get to know, to Chantelle this was a welcome change. The senior witch was excited to meet her new family in Vanaheim but she had to make sure Loki was locked away for a long time, out of sight and eliminated.

Chantelle saw the beauty of the golden kingdom, magic was stronger here because of its pure magic around the Nine Realms, and she felt anxious because there might be a lot of people, kneeling before her.

The witch was Chantelle Black no more here; she was Eynis Freyrson, princess of the Vanir, saviour of Midgard and wielder of the Sword of Stormborn. Chantelle liked the new royal titles attached to her; it made her feel happy to have a victory, save the world of humans and accept herself for who she is.

Chantelle had accepted she was all her named identities, throughout different stages of her life and was happy with all of those names. The witch liked the feeling of being stronger; it was the air of Asgard which was affecting her powers.

The young witch could see the golden kingdom of the Nine Realms. Chantelle can brag to the other witches in saying, she was the first witch to step foot in Asgard and experience its wonders and delight in her own eyes, she knew this was the start of her new adventure outside of Earth.


End file.
